


We want more...

by i_have_a_wonky_eye_too



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too/pseuds/i_have_a_wonky_eye_too
Summary: Three shots sequel...
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Steve Rogers & readder & Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers x Reader x Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers x readder, Steve rogers x bucky barnes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

After a very, very long night; you, Steve and Bucky fell asleep in Steve's bed. Your bodies tangled together along with the bedsheets that were half on and half off the bed. You'd found throughout the night that the boys were like radiators if you wanted you could just be naked in bed with them and be perfectly warm. Not that any of you would complain about that. No, you were happy and content with how the three of you were right now. As were the boys.

Bucky was sleeping happily on his side with his left arm slung lazily of your waist, his fingertips brushing Steve's waist as he thought about last night. Steve had his arm around your shoulders as you laid your head and arm on his chest. Your left leg curled around his and your right foot tucked between Bucky's legs. Steve, however, was the only one awake.

He'd been to sleep but woke up a few moments ago thinking about what the three of you had done. He didn't regret it by any means. God, he loved the two of you and he was glad to feel that love back.

However, he didn't love knowing that you, whatever it was (you needed to talk about it) wouldn't be accepted. Hell, that's the reason why back when they were kids, Bucky and Steve agreed that they were 'just' friends. But times had changed. If they wanted to tell people they were gay, they could but, they weren't. They didn't know what they were. They found each other attractive but they found you attractive too. They loved each other and you.

"What time is it?" you murmured against Steve's chest, waking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm..." Steve glanced over to the clock behind Bucky's head on the bedside table. "Half-past nine." he sighed happily as you snuggled closer to him.

You slowly began to draw patterns over his chest, kissing his shoulder lightly a few times before talking again. "How come you're awake? Did we not tire you out, Cap?" you smirked against him.

Steve chuckled pulling you closer to him, placing a kiss on your forehead. "Just, thinking."

"About?" Bucky grumbled sleepily behind you. You looked over your shoulder smiling down at him. He shifted closer to you, snuggling into your back.

"About, what we've done." he sighed.

You frowned sitting up quickly to face him. Your fears waking as you heard those words. "You're regretting it, aren't you?" you closed your eyes shaking your head. You'd told yourself time and time again someone wouldn't feel right about the situation. You didn't blame him. Could it work, whatever this is? "I knew it. I knew this would happen." you pulled the covers up, wrapping them around you as you slid off the bed.

"No! Y/N, listen," Steve stood up from the bed quickly, not caring he was naked as the day he was born. "Just, listen," he placed his hands on your upper arms. You nodded dropping your gaze to the floor. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him, not without tears if he said he regretted it.

Bucky sighed tiredly as he sat up against the headboard, the covers laying across his waist leaving his bare chest on show. "Come 'ere, Doll." He tapped the bed by his side where you'd previously been. Once you were tucked under his arm against his chest safely, he turned his attention to Steve. "Go on then, punk."

Steve sighed heavily as he sat on the end of the bed with his back facing you. "I was thinking... how, for me... last night was... we... we made, love."

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours for Steve. After a little while, you turned your head to look up at Bucky. After a few more quiet moments the pair of you began laughing. "Thanks, guys." Steve stood up in a strop and went into his bathroom slamming the door.

You bit your lip feeling slightly guilty for how you reacted but he was something of a drama queen some times. You didn't mean for it to sound horrible. "Are we bad people?" You asked looking up at Bucky.

"Yes." He smirked at you, only for a brief moment before sighing. "He's right though. Isn't he?" He asked looking down at you with a worried look.

You nodded once again biting your lip. "In every way but-" You sighed shaking your head. "I'm struggling with the idea of the pair of you loving me. I get how you two can love one another. You've been best friends since you were kids. You've been through hell and back and you're still by each other's side." You sighed sitting forwards. "I don't want to be a bit of fun, Bucky... I've been telling myself since I met Steve he could never love me as I did him because, I'm nothing compared to Peggy, or Sharon, or you." You closed your eyes letting your head drop.

"You're everything," Bucky whispered placing a kiss on your shoulder. "And, yeah, Steve and I have loved each other since before I can remember but I've loved you too, since the first time you said hello to me and told Tony to stop behaving like a moody teenager when I first moved into the tower." He grinned against your arm.

"I've loved you since the first time we met onboard S.H.I.E.L.D. and you rolled your eyes at me and said-"

"You can just be Steve Rogers, some times." You giggled a little at the memory of when you first met Steve and Bucky. How things have changed since then. You looked up over to Steve stood in the doorway.

"I love you like I love Bucky." He walked over to the bed sat down next to you as Bucky did. "With all my heart and... I know three people in a relationship is, insane, even for this century but-"

"Who gives a fuck." Bucky grinned.

"Buck-" Steve frowned a little at him. Always the mother hen. "But he's right. As long as we're happy, I'm willing to give this, us a go." Steve smiled softly as he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to your lips gently.

Bucky hummed against your shoulder as he pressed a kiss to it. "And me." He smiled.

You nodded taking a deep breath. Thinking like Bucky for once, who didn't care what people thought (most of the time) you began grinning. "Me three."


	2. Chapter 2

You were practically bouncing on your feet as you waited for the lift to go down.

Tonight was Steve's, Bucky's and your first real date together. It had been a week since you spoke about what you were. The three of you were an official thing. Both men had asked you to be theirs properly after they saw Pietro practically drooling all over you in the gym and continuously flirting with you. You'd all agreed to keep the three of you a secret (for now at least) until you were 100% sure it's what you all wanted.

It was hard not to say anything to Natasha or Wanda, they were like your sisters, you always told them everything. And not telling Tony was hard too. He'd always been good at knowing when you had something on your mind. The fact you'd been able to keep quiet for so long so far about what you and the super-soldiers had been up to was a surprise for you but you were determined not to spill until the right moment.

When the doors opened you were greeted by two extremely gorgeous men. How are they always so damn hot, you thought as you began walking over to the pair, a blush creeping onto your face as they looked down at you.

Steve was the first to speak after he placed a kiss on your cheek. "Wow, you look beautiful."

You smiled dropping your gaze to the floor. "Thanks. You too." you let out a small chuckle as did Steve. You turned to Bucky smiling up at him. "You okay, Bucky?"

He nodded gulping. "Yeah, Doll, I-"

A sudden flash of entering the room followed by Natasha, Wanda and Sam cut Bucky off. You frowned a little looking away from Bucky.

"Wow, Y/N, you look great. Where are you off?" Wanda smiled at you from the coach.

"Hmm, out... with the guys." you smiled a little.

"Date night." she winked teasingly, unknowing it was true. You rolled your eyes with a scoff, playing along.

"For those two, maybe," Pietro muttered as he walked by you.

You gave him a scowl as you watched him leave, you knew he liked to tease Steve and Bucky along with the others about how close they were but you still got annoyed with him. As did Bucky who had warned him multiple times to shut his mouth.

"I agree with, Wanda. A little slutty but also classy is a great look for you." Nat smirked at you making you laugh.

"Thanks, classy slut is what I was going for." you teased.

"You nailed it." she winked. You began laughing again until Pietro opened his mouth.

"Speaking of nailing... when you gonna let me nail you?" he smirked as he placed his arm around your shoulders. Out the corner of your eye, you saw Bucky glaring at Pietro and Steve grabbing his arm, pulling him back.

You rolled your eyes looking up to Pietro. "Well, since I'm not a piece of two by four, never, three seconds," you smirked.

You glanced over to Wanda who tried not to laugh at her brother, knowing she was the one to give you that little piece of information about her rather quick brother. Pietro quickly removed his arm and left without another word as Sam burst out laughing, asking what you meant by that.

"C'mon, let's go." you took a hold of Steve and Bucky's hands pulling them over to the elevator with you.

Neither of them spoke for a good few minutes after the doors had closed, leaving you in comfortable silence. "Just so you know, you look absolutely stunning, Y/N," Bucky spoke, his gaze firmly fixed to the elevator doors.

"Thank you." you began blushing a little as you glanced up to him.

"And definitely not a slut," Steve added making you smirk.

"Well... except when she's begging for our cocks," Bucky added making all three of you laugh and blush at the same time. He wasn't wrong.

\----------

You sat next to Bucky and Steve as the three of you ate dinner. The boys had booked a lovely restaurant for your date. Then you were going to a jazz club for drinks then for a late-night walk through the park. So far you were having a great time. Talking, laughing, smiling like old friends. At first, you were worried you'd put a bit of pressure on yourselves but as soon as the three of you were together it was like nothing different but with everything different.

Steve and Bucky were sharing a story from their childhood, laughing as they did, making your heart swell every time you saw them beam with happiness.

"Can, I ask you both something?" you were a little nervous to ask but it was something you'd been wondering for a while.

"Sure, doll," Bucky answered as Steve nodded.

You took a deep breath nodding. "Okay, you don't have to answer but... that night, we, first slept together-" you whispered leaning closer to the pair. Steve began to blush a little as he nodded listening. "When, the two of you, kissed, without hesitating... it... surprised me in a way." you smiled thinking back to that night.

Bucky nodded as he cleared his throat. "In a bad, way?"

You shook your head grinning. "No, never a bad when it comes to you two kissing... the damn, hottest thing I've ever seen." you shivered thinking about it. You almost came at the thought. Both Steve and Bucky chuckled as they watched you and waited for you to carry on. "Anyway, what I wanted to know was... have you two, ya' know, ever... before?" you raised your eyebrow as you bit your lip a little, smirking at the pair.

Both men were quiet for a few moments, just looking at each other before they sighed deeply nodding.

"Twice," Bucky whispered.

Your eyes widened a little. "Really?" you grinned.

Bucky nodded chuckling as he placed his hand on yours. "Yeah, Doll. That okay?"

"If you give me details," you smirked looking round to Steve.

Steve smiled at the pair. "Well... where do you want us to start?" he asked with a shrugged.

"The first time." you smiled at them.

Steve nodded looking down. "Okay... I was, 16 and... Bucky, was my first." he blushed with shrugged looking down.

Bucky nodded with a small smile. "One of the things I'll never forget is little Stevie's first time." Bucky placed his hand on Steve's.

You smiled softly as you watched the pair. "Aw, that's so sweet. Who knew Bucky Barnes was a softy." you nudged him making Steve laugh and him roll his eyes. As you looked between the pair, you noticed the two men at the next table giving a weird look to you. You frowned a little before asking. "And the second?"

Steve began to blush again, his hand running up the back of his neck. "Hmm... a few months, after, Bucky was an official, Avenger." he smiled bashfully.

Your eyes widened. "And you haven't since then?" they both shook their heads. "Except, when we've-"

"Correct." Steve nodded. "When we were younger, we knew we, loved each other but... now... we love you too, Y/N." he smiled placing his hand over yours whilst he kept his other on Bucky's.

You began smiling happily at him. "I love you, too." you reached over and kissed Steve's cheek before turning to look at Bucky. "And you."

Bucky winked as he leaned over and kissed your cheek before whispering. "I love you, too."

*cough* "Homo's!" *cough*

Your eyes snapped to the next table where the two guys from before were laughing and glancing at the three of you. You felt Bucky's hand tighten around yours as he too looked over. "Don't, either of you think about it," Steve warned you.

"But, Stev-" You tried to argue but he gave you that warning look. "Fine." you rolled your eyes looking away from him.

Steve sighed placing his hand on yours and Bucky's once more. "You both knew we might get something like this. Let's just... leave it, okay?" you nodded, agreeing with him. Steve smiled at you before speaking again. "So, shall we get the bill and get to that club?" he winked at you making you blush.

Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes a little. "Do I have to dance?" Steve ignored Bucky's protest before looking around to try to get the waiter's attention as you began laughing at him.

\----------

"I wish she was around when we were kids," Bucky spoke, his eyes fixed to your form as you weaved yourself through the crowd towards him and Steve.

Steve looked up to where you were and smiled as he watched you. Smiling politely at others as you squeezed passed them. "Why's that?" he asked looking back round to Bucky.

He sighed with a shrug. "Things might have been different." he smiled slightly.

Steve nodded understanding what Bucky was saying. "Things could have been worse, if that was true, Buck." he frowned.

"What's worse than not being able to tell your best friend that you love them in fear of something bad happening to them?" Bucky asked as his eyes flicked over to your approaching presence.

"She wouldn't be here now," Steve answered.

Bucky nodded taking a deep breath. He was right. As nice as it would have been to have you around when the pair of them were younger, he much rather have you now. Who knows, maybe things would have been different but more than likely it would have been the same only there'd be a third person who wouldn't be able to love who they wanted.

"I love you, Steve." Bucky placed his hand over his friend's with a soft smile as he watched him carefully. Thinking of all the times he's wanted to say it but been too worried about the words leaving his mouth.

Steve nodded smiling, trying not to show too much emotion. Hearing those words properly for the first time in almost a lifetime nearly had him. God, he loved Bucky. "I love you too, Buck," he whispered, chancing a look at him. The two of them stared at each other, not saying a word. Everything they needed was shared in a simple look. God, they loved you.

"Kiss..." you whispered, making both men laugh as they peered round to see you grinning at them.


	3. Chapter 3

You stood in the lab humming along to your music as you worked on your latest project.

You'd been in the lab most of the morning working so you hadn't really seen anyone except Bruce and occasionally Tony. Steve and Bucky had been training new recruits with the others since dawn. The pair of them leaving bed at the same time first thing woke you from your sleep. You didn't really like it when one of them had to leave you but when it was both of them, you hated it.

All any of you wanted to do today was be together since it was your three month anniversary. Stupid, yes but if it meant the three of you got to be naked then the boys were more than happy to celebrate with you.

"The best thing about bein' a woman, is the prerogative to have a little fun and..." you shook your hips as you danced to the music, getting lost in the moment, you didn't even notice the ding of the elevator.

The sound of clapping and whistling behind you made you jump. Steve and Bucky were grinning like idiots in the doorway. "Well, isn't this a surprise." Bucky chuckled as he stepped into the lab.

You blushed, turning back around to turn the music off. As you did Steve followed Bucky. "Definitely is. If I'd have known a certain someone was putting on a show, I would have run here." Steve stood on your right side as Bucky stood on your left.

"Shut up." you smiled as you continued to work.

"Is this what you do when you say you're 'working'?" Bucky asked in a teasing tone. "Cause, if so, I'm gonna start working in here." you shook your head staying quiet. "What you say, Steve?"

"Oh yeah..." Steve nodded. "That way we can keep an eye on those lab techs, too. I mean, seeing this-" Steve stepped closer to you, as he placed his large hand over the curve of your ass making you gasp a little as he rubbed circles over it. "-moving the way it was, is mesmerizing, don't you agree, Buck?"

Bucky stepped closer so his chest was touching your arm as his hand joined Steve's. "Definitely," he whispered. "We have a little treat for you, baby girl." Bucky held a small black box out in front of you.

You raised your eyebrow a little as you took it from him. "I thought we were doing the whole 'anniversary thing', later?" you asked.

Steve nodded. "We are but, this is to prepare, for then," he whispered. You gulped nodding at him. Both of their eyes darkened as they stared at you, waiting. "Go on." Steve smiled softly at you.

"Open it." Bucky grinned.

You slowly began to open it, revealing a black silk pouch. You raised your eyebrow as you placed it down onto your desk, lifting the pouch from the box. It was heavy whatever was inside. You pulled the tie open and gasped a little as you emptied the contents out into your hand.

There lied a large silver buttplug that had a red and black gem on the bottom of it. You were a little shocked by their gift. You'd never used anything like this in the three months you'd been together.

"Do you like it, baby girl?" Bucky whispered as he leaned in closer to you.

You nodded slowly, your eyes not leaving the buttplug. "Hmm, sure... I mean, I'm little shocked that you two went out and bought this but, why? Is it not good what we do already?" you asked looking from Steve to Bucky.

Steve shook his head as he placed his hand over yours, covering the item. "Baby, you've got nothing to worry about." he smiled, taking it from your hand. "Right, Buck?"

"Right." Bucky nodded. "Baby, you know how much Stevie and I love your ass." he grinned as his hand ran over your ass again. "This is just, us, getting you ready for tonight." he smiled against your hair as he lightly squeezed your cheek. "Plus, it's a real turn-on knowing that, that will be in your tight little hole for the next six or so hours." he grinned, pressing his semi-hard cock against your hip. "Right, Steve?"

"Right." Steve grinned doing the same, making you gasp a little. "I can't wait to be balls deep in your ass tonight, baby girl," Steve whispered. You shivered at the thought, moaning softly as you felt his cock twitch. Steve was rarely the one to fuck your asshole, he was always too nervous and worried he'd hurt you but when he did, God how it felt good.

"Is that what you want, baby girl? Captain America to stretch your pretty little asshole with his-" Bucky was cut off by Tony walking in talking to Bruce. Both super soldiers quickly stepped away from you. Steve shoved the buttplug into his pocket as Bucky hid the box behind his back. "We'll see you later, doll." Bucky winked shoving Steve by his arm.

The two of them said a quick hello to Tony and Bruce before disappearing out the door.

"What were they doing here?" Tony asked as he took his seat at his workbench whilst Bruce went back to his computer.

"Oh, Steve was moaning about me not, doing, something or other..." You shrugged looking down. "I'll be back in a sec." you smiled before you left the room quickly. You ran, well, more quickly tiptoed in heels until you got to them. "Hey..." you whispered/shouted after Steve and Bucky as they waited by the elevator.

They turned round to face you smiling. "What's up, doll?" Steve asked stepping forwards to you as you came to a stop.

You took a deep breath as you glanced over your shoulder quickly to make sure you were alone. "I'm, sorry that I can't wear your gift." you smirked stepping closer to them a little.

Steve chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, baby. We've got time for that." he winked.

Bucky nodded smiling at you. "Yeah, doll, you can always wear it tomorrow after we've taken it in turns to fuck you." he teased making you blush and Steve roll his eyes at him.

You giggled shaking your head at them. "Well, I didn't want you to be left, high and dry so-"

You quickly bent forwards and lifted your skirt up and quickly pulled your white thong off and down your legs before standing up and throwing it towards the boys. Bucky grabbed it and held it out in front of him, staring down at it.

"I'll see you later." you winked before turning around and heading back to the lab.

Steve's eyes widened as he watched you walk back to the lab before he turned his head to look at the small piece of lace hanging from Bucky's metal fingers, his cock beginning to stiffen. The two of them looked up at each other before chuckling and turning back to the elevator.

"Well, fuck, Steve." Bucky shoved the lace into his pocket as he stepped into the elevator with Steve following him.

\----------

At first, it was a bit weird to be walking around the lab with no underwear on whilst talking to Tony and Bruce but after a while, you forgot about it and carried on like nothing was different. Eventually, Bruce finished up what he was working on for the day and left you and Tony alone. Neither of you spoke directly for about an hour, being too caught up in your work but after Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. double-check something and it was all good he turned in his chair and watched you work for a few moments.

"How about we go to dinner tonight? Just us." Tony asked as he watched you, his arms folded over his chest.

You raised your head to look at him confused. "Since when do you eat?" You asked.

Tony rolled his eyes getting up. "I eat."

You laughed sarcastically. "Only when Pepper makes you and last time I checked she wasn't here." You smirked at him.

"We always go out, Y/N." He frowned slightly at you.

You shook your head, putting your screwdriver down. "No, we rarely go out. The last time, we went out, alone for dinner was probably... last year... when it wa-" realization of what Tony was getting at, hit you. "I-I'd forgot." Your hand covered your mouth as you felt tears fill your eyes.

Tony was in front of you and wrapping his arms around you in a second flat. He held you close as he soothed you. His embrace making you feel better already. "Shh... I wondered why you'd been so chirpy today. Usually, you're all sad and clinging to my side wanting to know everything about him." He chuckled softly.

You shook your head as tears fell. "I'm, sorry Tony. I've been so- I don't know why I forgot." You sighed deeply.

"Hey, listen to me, it's not the end of the world. So you forgot for one day. You think about him every other day, don't you? You love him. You'll always remember who he is." He smiled softly holding you back. You nodded smiling up at him. "C'mon, we'll go to that Italian you like, yeah?"

You nodded wrapping your arm around him as the pair of you began to leave the lab. As you walked to the elevator the thought of what you did hours ago flooded back to your head making you gasp.

"Shit- hmm, let me change first-" you insisted.

Tony shook his head. "No, come on you look fine." He sighed.

"Please, Tony. I've been in this all day." You pleased batting your eyelashes at him. He rolled his eyes nodding, making you promise to be no longer than ten minutes.

You'd never made it to your room so fast in your life after leaving Tony's side. You opened your bedroom door only to come to a stop as your eyes fell on the sight in front of you. There in the middle of your bed laid Steve in his naked glory with Bucky between his legs sucking his throbbing cock.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up." Steve teased as he tapped Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky pulled of Steve's cock with a pop and smirk as he knelt up to look at you. "Hey, baby girl, ready to celebrate?" He winked at you.

"Sorry, can't." You quickly snapped out of it and began pulling your clothes off as you walked to your wardrobe.

"What?" Both men sat up quickly, looking highly unimpressed.

"Going out to dinner with Tony. I'm sorry. I forg-"

Bucky cut you off abruptly. "About us." He glared at you.

You shook your head as you pulled another pair of panties on. "No, baby, I didn't. I promise I was looking forward to our plans bu-"

"He's, more important. Like last time!" Bucky snapped as he barged past you into your bathroom slamming the door.

Your heart almost fell out of your chest at his words. Your bottom lip quivered as you tried not to cry. "Steve-" you spun round to see he had pulled on his boxers, giving you a stern look.

"What the fuck, Y/N? We said we were in this together. You, me and Buck. You can't just let us down when Tony says jump. At least you could have told us before now!" He shouted as he walked past you over to the bathroom door. "Buck, baby, let me in." he knocked lightly.

You closed your eyes taking a deep breath. It wasn't their fault, you rarely spoke of your father's death. In fact, you weren't sure they even knew. "It's the anniversary of my father's death, today. Every year, Tony and I go out for dinner or do, something, to celebrate his life, together. Only, I forgot this year. The first time in 13 years I haven't thought about him because... I was thinking about you." You gulped looking up to Steve. He sighed deeply, turning around to face you. He went to speak but you held your hand up. "I love you, the pair of you, with all of my heart. You, me and Bucky."

You quickly pulled another skirt on and left without another word. Steve stared at the door you'd just walked out of, feeling like the biggest piece of shit possible. How did he not know about your dad? He knew he had died years ago but nothing more than that. And poor Bucky only knew he was no longer around. Hell, he didn't even know about your mother or your grandparents or sisters or brothers. He knew, barely anything.

He opened the bathroom door slowly, looking over to the door like Steve before he spoke. "Steve."

"Yeah Buck, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony watched as you played with your food. Something was different about you. From walking in and finding Steve and Bucky in the lab with you to now, something had changed.

"You okay?" Tony placed his hand on yours.

You looked up nodding. "Fine."

Tony nodded slowly, his eyes stuck to you. "You sure?"

You nodded again smiling softly. "I am. I-" you shook your head. "I feel, guilty." you dropped your folk.

Tony raised his eyebrow. "Guilty? Why?"

You shrugged letting put another sight. "I forgot about my dad, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes. "We've spoken about that. You don't have to cry all the time, about him to miss him." he squeezed your hand. "He wouldn't want that, would he?" you shook your head. "What you're doing? Living your life and being happy, that, that's what your dad would have wanted." he smiled at you.

You nodded biting your lip. "I guess." you smiled a little. "Tony-" you sat forwards taking a deep breath. "How'd he die?" you looked up to him.

Tony stared at you for a few moments before he looked away. "I think, we should get some shots. Celebrate your dad proper-"

"Tony," you warned. "Please."

You've wanted to know for years what happened. Tony would never tell you. Your father worked for Stark Industries and all you knew was he died on his way to work one day.

Tony nodded sighing. "Okay... Sure, you're old enough... Okay-" Tony sighed deeply, tapping his fingers on his knee. "I- I'd come up with this new, weapon and... You're dad, he was on the team that built it. Actually, he built most of them, he was my go-to-guy... This weapon was new... Never done before... I... Was being cocky and... There was a fault with something, something I hadn't figured out and it, blew up, in the lab and your dad-" he shook his head dropping it into his hands. "Your dad died because I was, stupid. I should have seen, the fault first before-"

You stared at Tony in silence. All these years and he was keeping this from you. "Why did you lie?" you asked quietly.

Tony sighed. "I was scared of losing you too... When I came, to tell you... I couldn't, the words... I'm sorry, Y/N... I couldn't tell you." he placed his hand on yours but you snatched it away. "Please, Y/N-"

"No!" you snapped getting up. "Just-" you shook your head. "Is that why you took me in? Looked after me? Did you feel guilty?"

He shook his head. "No! Y/N, I took you in because I cared about you, I care about you... I-"

"13 years, Tony... you-" you shook your head getting up. "I can't, I- I can't!" you pushed your chair out and began to leave the restaurant.

\----------

An hour had passed and Tony was stood in the conference room looking up at the big screen with F.R.I.D.A.Y. running a search for you. "Fuck!" Tony slammed his hands down onto the table.

"Tony? What's going on?" Steve walked in followed by Bucky and Sam.

You'd been gone a while and weren't answering your phone when Steve and Bucky called. They asked F.R.RI.D.A.Y. if she knew when you'd be back and when she said Tony was but he was alone they began to panic.

"Nothing, Cap." Tony lied.

Steve glared at him not buying it. "Bull. Where is Y/N?" he asked walking closer to him.

He sighed shaking his head. "I, don't know." he shrugged.

Bucky's heartbeat picked up at the words. How could he not know? "What do you mean, you don't know? You only went out for dinner?" he snapped stepping forwards.

"Buck." Steve held his hand out, stopping him from getting closer to Tony. "Well?" he frowned at him.

"She, took off after I told her how her father died." he sighed.

Sam raised his eyebrow. "Wait, did she not know he was dead?" he asked frowning at him.

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned away to focus back on the computer search. "Yes, Sam, she knew," Steve answered bis question. "She didn't know how he died? Why?"

"I never told her," Tony answered briefly.

"There's a surprise," Steve muttered.

Tony spun around and glared at him. "Really? You want to go there Captain, Lie-to-my-friend-about-my-other-friend-killing-his-parents?"

Both Steve and Bucky stepped forwards, puffing their chests out almost. Sam's eyes widened a little as he stepped back, ready to run for help.

"Tony," Steve warned. "Why didn't you tell her?"

Tony rolled his eyes again turning back around. "Because it was my stupid weapon that killed him..." Tony raised his voice. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., anything?"

"Same result, Mr. Stark. Miss Y/L/N is still off the grid."

Steve thought about it for a moment. He didn't really know much about you and your relationship with your father other than you loved him a lot and he died when you were 17. Thinking about it, you never spoke of him or your mother. It was always Tony.

Other than your life as an Avenger they didn't know much about you and thinking about it, it wasn't like either Steve or Bucky made any effort to tell you about them growing up other than the little stories they told you to make you smile.

"I think I might know where she is." Sam cleared his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve and Bucky sat in the cab looking at the closed gates to the graveyard.

"Really think she's here?" Bucky asked not quite sure he trusted Sam.

Steve sighed with a shrug looking back to him. "I don't know, Buck. It's where I'd want to go to be close to ma'," he answered looking back to the gates. Steve sighed grabbing the massive golf umbrella before opening the door. "C'mon, let's go see if she's there."

Both men walked through the graveyard under the umbrella in silence, the heavy rain bouncing around them. They scanned every grave for any signs of life and not long after they got halfway they saw what looked like someone sitting on a bench under a tree, not phased by the pouring rain. It had to be you.

You wiped your face again as your eyes stayed focused on your father's grave. The tears had stopped hours ago, so had the anger. You didn't know what you were feeling but there was something there, in your chest.

"Doll?" you blinked when you heard Steve's voice from beside you.

You looked up to see Bucky with him and offered them a small smile. He sighed and took a seat next to you as Bucky walked round to your other side. The three of you sat in silence, the rain the only sound for what felt like hours before someone broke it.

"How's Tony?" you asked, looking up to Steve again.

"Going out of his mind," he answered. In all the years Steve had known Tony, he'd never seen him as worried as what he was tonight. "He's worried you hate him."

You shook your head sighing. "I don't hate him, Steve."

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Buck," Steve warned him.

Bucky sighed sitting forwards so he could see both of you. "I'm sorry, Steve but, if I was Y/N I would hate him. He should have said something sooner." he frowned.

You rolled your eyes smiling a little. "I'm glad, he didn't tell me, Bucky. It wouldn't have changed anything and... I always thought my dad would die like that. I hated him making those weapons." you sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I ruined our plans, tonight," you whispered looking from Bucky to Steve.

Bucky shook his head smiling. "Don't worry about it, doll." he placed his hand on your knee.

"Yeah, Buck's right. We should be apologizing. We behaved stupidly and shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about everything." Steve placed his hand on your other knee. He began to frown when he felt how cold you were. "Sweetheart you're freezing. We better get you home before you catch hyperthermia." Steve stood up pulling his jacket off. "Here."

"Steve put it back on, I'm f-" Steve gave you that Captain look making you instantly follow his orders. "Thank you," you mumbled as you took his jacket and wrapped it around you.

Once you were wrapped up Bucky wrapped his arm around your shoulders protectively and the three of you began making your way out of the graveyard and back to the waiting cab. The ride back to the Tower was mostly quiet, occasionally you'd ask the boys questions like 'How'd they find you' and 'What did Tony tell them'. You agreed with Steve that the three of you barely knew much more than your lives as Avengers but that was something to worry about at a later date.

"You need to have a shower, warm yourself back up." Steve pointed to his bathroom.

You sighed as you took his jacket off. "I'm too tired for a shower." you huffed, falling front first onto the bed dramatically.

Both men chuckled as they looked at you. The three of you were soaking from head to toe, your clothes were sticking to your body, your face was flushed and your hair was everywhere but you'd never looked better to them.

Bucky grinned as he took Steve's hand, stopping him from touching you. Steve frowned slightly at his actions but when Bucky pulled his jacket off followed by his shirt and gestured for Steve to do the same, he got the idea. "Fine then, don't have a shower," Bucky spoke as he kicked his shoes off. "Don't complain when you're ill... And you can't join in."

You frowned as you rolled over. "Join in with wh-" your eyes widened a little as you saw Steve's naked form walk into the bathroom, his tight ass swaying through the door as Bucky stood gloriously naked in front of you with his hands on his hips. "Oh..." you whispered as you took in his body.

Bucky nodded with a smirk. "What's the matter, doll? Change your mind?"

You rolled your eyes as you climbed off the bed. "Shut up and help me out of this."

Bucky chuckled as he stepped forwards, his hands grabbing a hold of the hem of your shirt and pulling it up over your head. He leaned down and closed the gap between your lips, pulling a moan from you. Once you were out of your wet clothes, Bucky picked you up bridal style and carried you into the bathroom, still kissing you passionately. Once inside, he placed you back on your feet, cupping your face in his hands as deepened the kiss. You moaned into his mouth as his cock brushed between your legs.

Steve stood under the hot water in the shower watching the two of you, his cock in his hand as he pumped his length a few times. He could watch you two kiss each other all day but his cock was begging for some attention.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "As much as I am enjoying the show, are you two planning on joining me or not?" he quirked his eyebrow with a smirk.

You and Bucky pulled away from each other, both gasping for air. You blushed a little as you turned to look at Steve. "Sorry, Steve." you bit your bottom lip.

Bucky grinned as he stepped into the shower taking your hand and helping you in as his other hand laid on Steve's hip. "Relax, Punk. We're here." Bucky closed in and pressed his lips against Steve's.

You bit back a moan as you watched them kiss. Your arm snaked its way around Steve's waist and as their kiss deepened you began pressing light kisses across his shoulder and chest. Steve's arm tightened around your waist as his tongue met Bucky's. At the same time, Bucky's metal hand slid across your ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly before he firmly slapped your ass making you yelp out, causing them to break their kiss.

Bucky grinned at the both of you. "What? You know I love that ass."

You let out a small laugh before you cupped Steve's face and pulled him into a kiss of your own. You moaned into his mouth as he let go of Bucky to wrap you up in his arms, lifting you slightly off the floor. "We love you, Y/N. I hope you know that?" he whispered against your lips.

You nodded biting your lip. "I do and, I love you too, the both of you and... I'd never pick Tony or anyone, over the two of you." you looked to Bucky. Your heart clenched at the thought of his words earlier. "Not again."

Bucky sighed as he wrapped his arms around and Steve, the three of you holding each other as the warm water cascaded over your bodies. "I shouldn't have said what I did, Y/N. That was completely different what happened back then." he leaned his forehead against yours. "All that matters now-"

"Is us." Steve cut Bucky off. "Which means, we need to talk. Share things, so nothing like this happens again, okay?"

You nodded smiling softly. "Yes, Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

After struggling with sleep the past three hours you left the comfort of Steve's bed where he and Bucky were sleeping soundly. You pulled on your panties and one of their shirts, not really caring who's but smiled when you got a sniff of Steve's aftershave. It made your stomach clench, he always smelled so good, delicious almost. Not that Bucky didn't smell good, he did. God, he smelt so good.

You made your way down the halls and found yourself watching Tony. He sat in his lab with a screwdriver in his hand 'working on' his suits but he was just staring at them, not doing anything productive. It reminded you of when you were a kid. Sometimes your dad had to bring you to work but you were never allowed in the labs (you were always in the labs).

You peeked around the door frame not seeing your father but seeing your Uncle Tony.

"You gonna stand there all day, kid, or are you gonna come give me a hand?" Tony winked at you over his shoulder.

You giggled, quickly running into the lab to where he was bent over, working. You jumped up, failing to see over the bench. "Carn' see, Uncle Ony!" you pouted folding your arms over your chest, your little foot-stomping.

Tony chuckled before he scooped you up into his arms. "There we go." he smiled, tugging lightly on one of your Y/H/C pigtails.

You batted his hand away frowning. "Uncle Ony, sop-i'."

Tony chuckled as he did it again, annoying you like always. He'd then poke your cheek, annoying you some more then he'd blow a raspberry on your cheek and you'd growl and roll your eyes at it. That would always make him burst out laughing before he'd press a kiss to your cheek telling you he loved his favorite girl.

He'd really messed up this time and Tony was afraid that this might be something he can't fix. He was worried he'd lost you for good. You were the only family he had left.

"Hey," you whispered from the doorway.

Tony looked round to you, giving you a soft smile. "Hi."

Silence filled the air between the two of you as you both looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry." you sighed lifting your head.

Tony frowned as he stood from his chair. "You're sorry? Kid, I'm the one who's been lying to you for 13 years. I'm sorry."

You smiled shaking your head. "Protecting, Tony. There's a difference." you looked up to him. "I shouldn't have run off as I did. I just-" you sighed biting your lip. You felt guilty because you were lying to him now. He didn't know about you, Steve and Bucky. You wanted to tell him but, you couldn't, not yet. "It was a lot to take in."

Tony nodded taking a deep breath. "I did feel guilty, Y/N but... That's not why I took you in." Tony walked up to you. "You were family. My only, family and I didn't want to lose you." he smiled sadly as he lifted his hand and brushed away your tears that had begun filling your eyes.

You smiled softly at him. "I know." you wrapped your arms around his waist. "I love you ."

Tony pulled you close to him, tightening his hold on you. "I love you, too." he smiled.

After talking to Tony for a few hours you felt much better. And tired. Quietly you slipped your way back in between Steve and Bucky, sighing happily as you snuggled into Steve's side. Bucky wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you backside so it was against his crotch, curling your legs around his.

"Where have you been?" he asked placing a soft kiss on your shoulder, his voice laced with sleep.

"Couldn't sleep, so I went to talk things out with Tony." you smiled softly, looking over your shoulder to him.

Bucky opened his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. "Everything okay?" he asked.

You nodded. "Fine." you leaned forwards, kissing him softly. "Thank you." you smiled.

Bucky gave you a tired smile. "For what, doll?"

You let out a soft sigh. "For, being you. For, putting up with my crap." you let out a soft chuckle.

Bucky lifted his metal hand and cupped your cheek. "Sweetheart, it's you who I should be thanking. You've turned my life around for the better. I never thought it possible for someone other than Steve to love me and here you are." he grinned, pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss. You moaned against his mouth, opening it so he could gently slip his tongue into yours. Bucky let out a soft growl, pulling you closer.

"I'm glad everything is okay but, can the two of you shut up." Steve sighed as he untangled himself so he could bury his face into the pillow under his head.

You began giggling. "Sorry, baby." you kissed his shoulder. "Night," you whispered against his skin, smiling when you heard soft snores leave him. "Night, Buck."

"Hmm... night..." Bucky yawned, pulling you closer to him so he could snuggle his face into your neck. "Love you-" he whispered before soft snores began to leave his mouth too.

"Love you both."

"Please, Y/N," Wanda begged as the pair of you left the elevator and walked towards the kitchen.

You shook your head sighing. "No, Wanda."

"Pleeeeeease! He's so, into you." she bit her lip as the two of you entered. The two of you waving hello to Steve, Sam, Tony and Nat who were sat eating or getting something from there. "Go on the date!"

You sighed shaking your head. "No!" you frowned placing your shopping bags on the counter where Steve sat.

"No what?" Sam asked trying to peek into your Victoria Secret bag.

You slapped his hands away with a laugh. "She wants me to go on a date." you huffed as you stood by Steve's side.

"A date? With who?" he asked, his hand slowly sliding up the back of your bare thigh thanks to the short skirt you were wearing.

You bit your lip trying not to moan. "Some, guy." you shrugged.

"Some guy?" Steve tried not to sound irritated when he asked but he did not what 'some guy' asking you out. You were his. You were Bucky's. You were his and Bucky's.

"Some guy?" Wanda laughed. "He isn't just some guy, Steve. He was, the guy." Wanda fanned herself.

You rolled your eyes shaking your head. "He's just some, guy. Some guy I'm not interested in, one little bit." you frowned, glancing to Steve who had taken his hand away from you and balled both fists up by his side,

"Wait, the guy, as in the guy from the coffee shop?" Nat asked with a knowing look. Wanda nodded grinning.

"What guy from a coffee shop?" Tony raised his eyebrow. "I'm confused."

"You know the coffee shop down on Madison Avenue?" Wanda grinned looking to the guys who nodded knowing what coffee shop she meant. "Well, we always see this guy in there and he always, flirts with Y/N but, she never takes note." you rolled your eyes again. "Well, after months and months of flirting, he finally, asked her on a date." she beamed.

"And, hmm, what did you say?" Steve asked, trying not to grinned his teeth as the anger filled his body.

"I'll get back to you." Wanda huffed as she threw her arms up in the air. "I swear, you have like, no game." she sighed.

You shrugged picking your bags up off the counter. "I have plenty of game, thank you very much. Just because I don't use it on some, dump coffee shop guy, doesn't me I don't." you snatched your bags away. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some things, to try on." you began to leave the kitchen.

"Hmm... hold on, Y/N. I need to talk to you about... something." Steve quickly got up from his seat and followed after you as you headed towards the elevator.

As soon as the pair of you had walked in Steve had you pinned to the wall, his mouth on yours in a rough, heated kiss.

You dropped your bags to the floor so you could wrap your arms around his neck, moaning into the kiss. Steve forced his tongue into your mouth as his hands moved up and held your face as the kiss deepened even more.

He pulled back after a while, panting against your mouth. He rested his forehead on yours as your nose touched. "I love you," he whispered.

You nodded placing your hand on his cheek. "I know." you smiled at him.

"Good." he stepped back from you looking down; his hand running up the back of his neck as he began blushing. "So... hmm, this guy."

You shook your head giggling, pulling him by his shirt into another kiss. "Steve-" you kissed him again. "He's just some guy. I'm not interested, at all. I have you, and Bucky." you whispered. "I love you... both, of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve and Bucky along with Tony (a recipe for disaster) had been called on a mission practically straight after you'd got back from shopping with Wanda yesterday. You hadn't spoken to either of them for over 24 hours and you were missing them like crazy. Wanda had suggested that maybe since things were quiet that a girl's night was in order. You were only too happy to agree until you were sat bored.

You frowned as you glanced around the club you and Wanda were sat in. "I thought you said we were meeting Nat, here?" you asked Wanda. The pair of you had been waiting for Nat for almost an hour now. Wanda nodded quietly not looking at you. You creased your brow as you watched her closely. She was looking around for someone too, but it wasn't Nat. "What have you done?" you almost scowled at her.

"Hmm?" her eyes widened as she looked at you. "Nothing." she shook her head, faking a smile. You raised your eyebrow at her, wanting to know what she was up to. "Oh, look-" she pointed behind you. You turned around and began frowning. "Isn't that, Andy?"

The coffee shop guy smiled as he walked towards you. "You, liar." you glared at her, only to have her laugh at you.

"Have fun." she jumped up from her chair and practically ran off. You tried to stop her but she was too quick for you.

"Hello, again." the coffee shop guy smiled at you. "You look lovely."

You nodded your head, sighing a little. "Thanks." you were going to kill Wanda. "Hmm, look, I have to tell you something, Andy."

\----------

Wanda grinned to herself as she walked out of the elevator into the common space where Sam, Clint, Thor, Pietro and Nat sat watching TV.

Nat shook her head as her friend sat down next to her on the sofa. "She's going, to kill you." Nat spoke as she turned back to the TV.

Wanda rolled her eyes. "No, she isn't."

"Who's going to kill you?" Sam asked looking away from the screen.

"Y/N. Wanda's set her up on a date." Nat shook her head.

"A date?!" Bucky barked as he stormed into the room. Everyone looked at him surprised by his entrance. Tony, Steve, and Bucky had only just landed half an hour ago after completing their mission. "Who is she on a date with? Why?" Bucky snapped, panicking. Steve reached out and placed his hand on Bucky's wrist to stop him from pacing.

Steve sighed heavily. "With that damn shop guy?" he looked over to Wanda with a frown.

"Coffee shop, and he's called, Andy." Wanda nodded frowning at him. What was his problem?

"I thought she told you she didn't want to, Wanda?" Steve sighed deeply.

Wanda nodded again. "She did but she deserves to have someone want to take her out and love her." she shrugged.

Steve stood up from his seat. "She already does." he sighed as he turned to Bucky. "C'mon Buck, let's get out of here." Bucky nodded with a grunt and followed after Steve.

The room watched the pair leave the room without another word. "What was that all about?" Clint asked sitting up from where he was laid next to Nat.

Sam shrugged as he stood to his feet picking up the empty popcorn bowl. "Tough mission, I guess. Or, maybe, Steve's just jealous. Did you see, the way he reacted when you guys were talking about the coffee guy yesterday?" Sam chuckled as he walked into the kitchen; his hand flying over his heart as he jumped, not realizing Tony had been sat in there the whole time. "Damn it, Stark. You scared the crap outta me. What's with the whole sitting in the dark, man?"

Tony shook his head as he stood to his feet. "Sorry, just, enjoying the peace and quiet." he gave Sam an apologetic smile before he left the kitchen. Tony glanced at Wanda then to Nat. "Where have Spangles and Tin-man gone?" Tony asked. Everyone shrugged not really paying attention to the billionaire.

Tony frowned looking towards the elevator. Maybe Sam was right but, surely you'd have mentioned something to him about anything going on with the Capsicle. Tony turned around and walked towards the elevator to go to the lab. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., I want you to do something for me and only me, got it?" he asked as he stepped into the elevator, waiting for the AI to answer.

"Of course, sir. What is it you want me to do?"

He sighed pressing the button to his lab. "Search all of the building's footage that involves the Cap and Y/N, please."

"Got it, boss."

\----------

You sighed as you reluctantly danced along with Andy. You'd explained that you were seeing someone and Wanda had gotten mixed up but he didn't seem to care. You hoped this night would end before Andy got any ideas. Or before his hands travel further down the curve of your ass.

Andy pressed his face into the crook of your neck, smiling against your skin. "See, I'm not so bad."

You nodded slowly. "No." you rolled your eyes.

"So, how about we, hmm, go someplace a little quieter?" he asked pulling back.

You frowned at him. "Seriously? We've only been here like, an hour and you're wanting to leave? What sort of girl do you think I am?" you pushed him back, shaking your head. "It doesn't matter actually because I'm not interested. I've told you once, I'm already seeing someone." you glared at the man in front of you.

He stepped forwards grabbing a hold of your upper arm. "It didn't seem like it a moment ago when you were all over me, sweetheart!" he leaned forwards brushing his lips over yours. "Let me make you forget who your boyfriend is."

Your eyes widened as metal fingers wrapped around Andy's throat and pulled him away from you. Bucky through Andy away from him and into Steve's hands. "Boyfriends, actually." Steve glared at him, his grip tightening on Andy's upper arms.

Bucky sighed deeply as he walked up behind Andy. "And I don't think you can make her forget us, do you?" Bucky glared down at Andy as he walked round to face him.

He shook his head gulping. "N-No, no."

Steve nodded letting go of him. "Leave."

Andy stepped back from Steve and Bucky turning round to look at you over his shoulder. He shook his head smirking. "Fucking slut," he muttered.

Bucky went to grab a hold of him but you jumped in front of him. "Leave it, Bucky, please." you placed your hand on his chest. You gave him a soft smile as you moved your hand up to his neck and over his cheek. "Let's go home..."


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky slowly slid his thick cock in and out of your asshole causing you to moan around Steve's equally big cock. What started off as movie night between the three of you in Steve's room had quickly turned into the three of you being naked and Bucky fucking you over the chair arm that was in the corner of Steve's room as Steve shoved his cock in your mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Steve groaned as he placed his hand on the back of your head, pushing you further onto his cock.

Bucky bit his lip as he watched Steve's cock disappear into your mouth, knowing how good it felt. "Fuck, baby, you suck cock so good." he praised you, slapping his hand onto your right ass cheek and giving it a squeeze.

You moaned louder, pushing yourself back, his cock hitting deeper. "Fuck!" Steve moaned. "Do that again."

Bucky repeated his action getting the same reaction making him grin at the pair of you. "I'm so close, please, tell me you are too?" he asked.

Steve whimpered as he nodded. "God, yes..." You moaned around Steve's cock, your tongue swirling around his tip before you suckled on it. "OH SHIT!" Steve cried out as he came.

Bucky quickly moved his metal hand round and pressed his fingers to your clit and began rubbing fast circles over it as he began to fuck you faster and harder. "Fuck! That's it, baby..."

You pulled off Steve's cock gasping for air after you had licked every last drop of cum up. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" you cried out.

Bucky dropped his head to your neck and sucked your flesh as he felt you tense up. Steve knelt on the floor beside you and dipped his head between your legs, drinking up every last drop of your juices as you let go as you came. Your pulsing pussy had Bucky cuming too with a bark, his cock buried deep in your ass.

"Oh shit." he groaned as he fell to the side, his arms still wrapped around you.

There was a moment's silence between the three of you as you all caught your breaths. Slowly you slipped off Bucky's cock, only to curl onto his lap as the pair of you sat in the chair. Steve stayed sat on the floor, his face and neck covered in you and little of Bucky too. He dropped his back onto the cushion, purring as you tangled your fingers into his sweaty locks.

"I love you, two," Steve spoke first.

You nodded smiling softly against Bucky's neck that was sticky from sweat. "Me too."

Bucky nodded chuckling. "And me."

\----------

Tony sat at the opposite side of the conference table watching you and Steve whisper to each other, giggling, touching. He'd been watching the pair of you for the last few days and had definitely noticed a change.

"So, we're all agreed. We move out in one hour?" everyone nodded muttering 'yes, sir' to Fury. He nodded before dismissing everyone.

You stood to your feet closely followed by Steve and Tony, Bucky followed with Sam and the others. "Okay, gear up and meet at the quinjet in one-"

"Hour. Yeah, we were all at the same meeting, Ice-cube." Tony sighed walking off. As soon as he was far enough away he came to a stop sighing deeply. He'd been like this for the last week or so. He couldn't help it. A man he had once called a dear-friend was, no other word for it, dicking his best-friends daughter behind his back. Steve was warned when he met you he was to stay well clear of you.

"What's going on with Tony?" Steve asked as the pair of you walked up to the Quinjet.

You shrugged sighing. "I don't know. He's been, off for a while... Maybe it's something to do with Pepper." you shrugged, scowling at the thought of her once again appearing in Tony's life.

Steve nodded sighing. "Maybe." he took a seat on the empty Quinjet.

The two of you had made sure to get to the Quinjet with plenty of time to spare. Steve liked being early and well prepared, you liked to sit in the calm before the storm, keep your mind steady, whereas Bucky liked to keep busy right to the last minute.

Steve watched as you bent over and made sure your shoelaces were tied tightly on your boots, smiling as he watched you undo them, twist them into a knot then pat them three times. When he noticed you did this another two times he could tell you were nervous.

He sighed as he sat up. "Y/N-" he called out to you.

You looked up from your boots sighing, knowing you had been caught by Steve. He gave you a soft, caring smile as he tapped his thigh with his right hand. You walked over to him and sat down where he wanted you to, Steve's left arm slipping around your waist and right hand laying on your knee.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to be nervous." he soothed his hand over your knee.

You nodded with a sigh as you looked down at his hand. "I know, I'm just- this is the biggest mission I've ever been on, Steve. What if, I mess up? I don't want to let you down-"

"Hey, hey... look at me." Steve lifted his hand and placed it under your chin, "I know, you're going to do fine. Just remember, don't do anything stupid like me or Tony and use this-" he smiled as he tapped your head making you smile. "-and you'll be golden." he smiled, cupping your cheek so you'd look at him again. "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you, too."

You leaned forwards wrapping your arms around Steve's neck as you pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. You moaned quietly as Steve slowly moved his hand to the back of your head and slipped his tongue into your mouth. It wasn't a rushed or hard kiss, it was two people just reminding each other of their love.

*coughing* You and Steve quickly pulled apart from each other. "Great, just what I want to see. A live show of you two sneaking about behind my back." Tony glared at you.

"Tony! I can explain." you jumped up followed by Steve.

"Stark, before you-"

Tony held his hand up. "Don't," he warned him. "Not now, not about this." he shook his head. "You were warned, Rogers."

"Tony-"

You cut Steve off. "Warned? About what?" you asked looking to Steve then back to Tony. "About, what?" you snapped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam asked as he walked onto the Quinjet followed by everyone else. Silence spread across everyone as Tony and Steve glared at each other. "Steve? Y/N?"

You shook your head sighing before putting a fake annoyed look. "Nothing... they're just, having one of their moments." you rolled your eyes jokingly. "We should get going." you stepped in front of Tony, pleading with him. "Please." you placed your hand on his only for him to snatch it away and walked off. You looked behind you to where Steve had sat down again with Thor and Sam, his eyes left you and moved to where Tony was with Bruce.

"Hey." Bucky stepped onto the quinjet sporting a small frown of his own. "Sweetheart?"

You turned to face him. "Tony saw me and Steve kissing." you sighed deeply. "And now he's gone all... petulant child on me." you rolled your eyes again. You swear, sometimes the men among the Avengers were children... that, or dicks.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did Tony mean by you've been warned already?" you asked Steve.

You were sat at the back of the Quinjet in between him and Bucky. Tony had moved as far as he could away from you and hadn't even looked in your direction once since setting off.

Steve shook his head sighing. "Nothing, Y/N."

Bucky frowned placing his hand on Steve's shoulder. "C'mon, Punk... It's clearly not, nothing."

Steve sighed as he looked up to you. "Fine... Remember when we first met?"

You nodded with a slight frown. "When Loki tried to take over New York." Fury had contacted you after Tony and Steve had brought Loki in. He wanted you to help locate the tesseract with Bruce and Tony.

"Well, after our first meeting... Tony, thought he had to warn me off. He said you were off-limits to me." Steve sighed shaking his head as he looked down at his hands.

"Off-limits?" you shook your head frowning. "Why would he say that?" why would Tony feel the need to warn Steve off?

"We're here, guys," Clint announced.

You sighed as you went to stand to your feet but Steve stopped you, his hand holding yours in his. "Are you going to be okay? If you need to stay here-"

You shook your head smiling. "I'm fine, Steve." you placed your hand on his cheek. "Let's just get this over with."

Steve nodded as he reluctantly let go of your hand and stood to his feet. Bucky followed and offered you his hand before the pair of you joined the others.

"Okay. So, everyone knows what we have to do... Get in, shut it down and save our kidnapped, Mr. Smith." Steve went over the reason for our little mission.

A weapons manufacturer, Mr. Smith, had been kidnapped and forced to make his new fancy weapons of mass destruction.

"Okay... Sam and Peter, you've got the higher ground. Clint, you gotta get a perch and let us know what's happening. Thor, light that sky and Hulk, smash if we need you to."

Bruce nodded. "He's okay with that."

You sent him a soft smile before turning your attention back to Steve. "Great... Buck; you, me and Y/N-"

"Actually, Cap, I want Y/N with me this time. I need to get her brain to the mainframe as quickly as possible." Tony said without looking at you.

"Tony, I think it's best that-"

You placed your hand on Steve's arm shaking your head. "Tony's right, he can get me there quicker."

Steve nodded sighing. "Okay."

\----------

"You warned Steve off?" you hissed as you and Tony made your way down a dark corridor.

Tony shook his head sighing. "You make it sound weird."

"Because it is! Why? Why would you do that?" you looked over your shoulder to check there was no one following you.

"I didn't want you getting hurt, Y/N... He's messed up... Look at what happened with him and that Sharon chick."

You rolled your eyes at him. "That was all her! She was the one who went all... Freaky. I mean, they weren't even dating... They had one kiss and she was like... All, weird and shit!" you snapped. God, you hated her.

"Still. You're too good for him." Tony sighed deeply.

You shook your head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Tony stopped and turned to face you. "Then tell me. I mean, I didn't think we hid things from each other but, here we are. I have to find out through the grapevine that you and the ice cube are shacking up."

"It's, complicated." you sighed as you pushed passed him.

"Boss, I'm picking up-"

"Not now!" Tony cut F.R.I.D.A.Y. off. He sighed deeply. "HOW? How is it? All I know is you've changed and I don't think for the better. I knew, when he came back you'd be like this."

You rolled your eyes. "Don't! I'm not Howard, Tony. I'm not picking Steve over you. You're the one making this into a stupid competition like you always have whenever it comes to him..." you shook your head. "I won't get hurt."

"How, do you know?"

"Because... They love me and I love them!" tears began to fill your eyes as you looked at him.

Tony creased his brow holding his hand up. "Them?"

\----------

Steve and Bucky, along with the others came to a stop as the build shook violently after what sounded like an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Bucky looked around for any signs of where it came from.

"Captain Rogers, I've picked up signals from one of Mr. Smiths' weapons being fired. The course of the weapon was directed across Mr. Stark and Miss Y/L/N path."

Steve stared at Bucky, his face draining off all emotion. "Where are they?"

"They're South of the building, Captain Rogers. I'm afraid I'm getting no answer from either of them."

"Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Steve gulped. "Nat, Wanda, shut down that damn mainframe. Thor, you and the kid get Mr. Smith, Sam meet us where Stark and Y/N are. C'mon, Buck."

Steve and Bucky quickly made their way to the location where you and Tony had been hit. When they arrived, smoke and dust was still thick in the air. Concrete was still falling and sparks from electrics were cracking every now and then.

"Y/N!"

"Tony!"

"Y/N! Tony!"

The boys listened for either of you but couldn't hear a damn thing. Panic began to fill Bucky as he found your gun on the floor but no sign of you.

"Y/N!" he called out once more as he crouched to pick up your gun.

"BUCKY!" you cried out catching both Super Soldiers' hearing.

"Y/N!" Bucky turned around, straining his hearing.

Steve stood still as he too listened for you. "Shout out again, sweetheart. Please!"

"STEVE! We're, behind here!" you shouted as you hit a wall with a part of Tony's suit.

Steve began pulling a large piece of concrete as Bucky moved blocks from the other side and soon the pair managed to push the large piece away, revealing you and Tony. Both of them visibly relaxed as they saw you were sat up and looking okay.

You were bent over pulling Tony's suit off him. He was unconscious and F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn't responding.

"Doll? We need to get you-"

"In a minute. Something's wrong." you frowned as you pulled the suit away gasping when you saw the bleeding. "Damn it, Tony. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LIE!" you knew he was hurt when you asked before he passed out. Oh, I'm fine kid... "Bucky?" you called out for him.

"I'm here, doll." he knelt by your side.

"I need you-" you grabbed a hold of your sleeve and began to rip it, Bucky taking over when you began to struggle with the last bit. "Thanks. Hold that, here." you held your hand over Bucky's as you showed him where to put pressure. Once satisfied you grabbed Tony's helmet. "Buck, you got a knife?"

"You had to ask." he gave you a soft smile as he pulled a knife out of his boot.

"Thank you," you whispered as you took it and began pulling at the back, moving wires and components like he'd shown you a thousand times to get something to work. "Steve, can I have your earpiece, mine fell out?" Steve nodded handing it to you. "Thanks."

The two soldiers watched as your small fingers delicately worked against the wires. Slowly you connected F.R.I.D.A.Y. back into Tony's suit.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" you called her.

"Yes, Miss Y/L/N?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., I need you to do a full-body scan of Tony and find out where's he's bleeding from and what other injuries he has and also notify the med team back at the compound."

Steve bent down and placed his hand on yours. "Sweetheart, we need to leave. We don't want another explosion whilst Tony is still here, do we?" he asked. You shook your head slowly. "Okay. Buck will help me with Tony and-" Steve smiled as Sam joined the three of you. "Sam is going to take you back to the Quinjet. You can help Banner get the stuff together for Tony." you nodded again.

All you could register was Tony was hurt and it was all your fault. If you'd have told him sooner then this wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't have started this then this wouldn't have happened.

This was your fault.


	10. Chapter 10

You sat there watching, waiting. Nothing. Tony laid lifeless on the bed, the only sign he was alive was the continuous beeping from the machine next to him. You hated it, seeing Tony so un-Tony-like.

"Doll?" you looked over your shoulder to face Steve. His heart broke as he saw your red, puffy eyes, indicating you'd been crying... A lot. "Oh, sweetheart-" he stepped forwards with his arms held out wide ready for you as you leaped from your chair. A set of new tears rolled down your face as you buried yourself in his chest. "It's not your fault," he whispered, knowing just what you were thinking.

"But-"

"Not your fault, Y/N." he pulled back, cupping your face in his large hands. "Regardless of if he knew about us or not, that whatever it was, will still have been fired and the pair of you will still have been-" he dropped his head with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he let his hands drop from your face.

"No-" you stepped back from him. "You're right. I just-" you shook your head with a sigh as you turned to look at Tony, flashbacks of Afghanistan coming back. "I can't help but think if I'd have told him before or if we hadn't even have started this, would this have happened." you slumped back down into your chair by the bed. "He looked so, disappointed. He's never looked at me like that." Your voice broke.

All the years it had just been you and Tony against the world he'd never once looked at you with anything other than pride. And you'd done some stupid stuff over the years.

You dropped your head into your hands as you began to cry. "I'm sorry, Steve. This is the last thing you need."

"Listen to me." Steve knelt down next to you. "Tony is anything but disappointed with you." he placed his hand under your chin and raised your head so you were looking at him. "You love us, right?" he asked, his eyes almost pleading with you.

You nodded smiling softly at him. "Of course I do."

"So, what does it matter. How would, him knowing about us beforehand have changed this? Someone wanted this to happen, regardless of who loves who." he frowned slightly. "Y/N, Tony is a fighter. You should know that more than anyone. He's going to be okay." you nodded glancing back round to him. "C'mon, Happy said he'll keep him company. I need your beautiful brain upstairs. We still have a mission to complete." he said as he took your hand.

\----------

"Wait, we didn't get Mr. Smith?"

"There were no signs of any sort of hostage when we got there." Thor shook his head, a frown set deep in his features.

The team had gathered in one of the conference rooms for a briefing on the mission's events. Everyone was just as worried as the next person about Tony; he meant just as much to them as he did to you.

Peter nodded agreeing. "Yeah, Mr. Thor is right. In fact, it didn't seem like anything was going on there."

You frowned looking from the kid to the God, then to Steve and the others. "What did, we see?" you asked from your seat. Tony's seat. Somehow you'd found yourself in the second in command position like him.

"A few Hydra Agents trying to kick our ass." Nat shrugged.

"Any weapons of mass destruction?" you asked looking at each Avenger, all shaking their heads. "So, other than whatever hit me and-" you cleared your throat as the image of Tony being blown backward flooded your head. "There were no signs of Mr. Smith and his creations?" once again everyone shook their heads. You creased your brow as you looked back at the map F. R. I. D. A. Y. had put up to show the route of the missile that hit you and Tony. It had four lots of walls to get through before it hit you and it landed right in front of you as if it was timed. "Were there any cameras anyway?" you asked looking up.

"From what we saw no but it wouldn't surprise me if the sneaky bastards were watching us," Clint answered.

You nodded agreeing. Steve moved closer to you, putting his hand on yours. He knew you like the back of his hand and the expression you were wearing meant you were onto something. Almost like Tony would. "What are you thinking?"

You shrugged slightly. "It was well-timed."

"What was?" Sam asked.

You put the blueprint up so everyone could see and play it out again. "Watch the missile change course-" you pointed. "It wasn't just fire and hope for the best sort of damage, missile. This was one that you could direct. They had, to have been watching us. They had, to be watching me and Tony. Why else would it have been just us two? You were all together, surely it would have made more sense to hit you guys. No offense."

Steve nodded sending you a soft smile, pride filling his heart. "So there's camera's somewhere here. That's how they knew we were coming."

You shook your head. "No chance. After the whole mole thing last time, Tony has everyone quadruple security and background checked right down to when they left their mother." you chuckled, he wasn't chancing it. "No, I think someone wanted us there. Someone set that up so we'd be there." you frowned at the thought of someone personally attacking you. "We need to find something... Something like a chip or an actual camera so I can hack it... Find who it was, where they are. We have, to go back-"

"No!" Steve quickly stood, placing his hand on your shoulder stopping you from moving. "Not you. You're injured too, remember." you nodded sighing. "Nat, you go with Sam, Thor, and Clint, see what you find."

The four of them nodded and quickly left the room. You sighed looking over to Bucky. He'd been watching you the entire time with love and worry in his features. Then it hit you; Tony still hadn't worked out the Bucky part of the relationship. Your heart broke at the thought of him hating Bucky.

"Kid, you best get home. I don't want your Aunt pissed off with me." Steve lead Peter out the room, thanking him for his help today which made you smile. "Banner-" Steve began once Peter had left. "Keep an eye on Stark, for me."

"Got it." Banner sent you a reassuring smile before he left the three of you alone.

Both men just looked at you with sad eyes as you sat there. One was fighting with himself to say something and the other wanted nothing more than to cover you in kisses and mark you so everyone knew you were loved. He wanted to prove Tony wrong.

"I'm sorry," you muttered surprising both super soldiers.

"For what, doll?" Bucky asked, his voice filling you with warmth and happiness. You'd missed hearing his voice over the past few hours.

"I let the fear and worry cloud my mind and I found myself thinking we were a mistake... We're not. I love, the two of you so, so much and the thought of not having you by my-" you hadn't even noticed you were crying until tears fell from your chin. Steve had walked around the table the moment you showed signs of upset, ready to haul you into another hug. "If Tony, freaks out, and, he will-" you chuckled looking up to Steve. "Promise me, you won't leave me. I can't choose between you three. I love you all-" Steve wrapped his arms around you as a sob broke from your mouth.

Bucky was right behind him, hugging you from behind. The three of you stood there, just holding each other. The boys whispered soothing things in your ear, praising you with love and care.

"The two of us, will always, be by your side, sweetheart." Bucky pressed a soft kiss to your hair. "Whatever you decided."

Steve nodded smiling. "Buck's right. Whatever you want."

You pulled back giving them both a soft smile. "I want you. Both, of you."


	11. Chapter 11

You stood in between Steve and Bucky in Steve's bedroom. The moment the three of you had entered you began the complicated dance to get the others out of their clothing. Once the three of you were bare you began to kiss. Your lips moved from one super-soldier to the other. A soft kiss to their lips then down their necks, across their firm pecs and down their strong chests. Fingers glided across bodies, caressing where they could.

As Steve kissed you passionately, Bucky licked and sucked your neck and shoulder. His hands fondling your breasts from behind, his cold metal thumb and index finger tugged your pebbled nipple as his rock hard cock pressed against your cheeks. One of Steve's hands held your waist as his other held Bucky's. You pulled back from Steve to take a short breath before crashing your lips against Bucky's. Steve dropped his face to the crook of your neck and slowly dragged his nose up the length of your throat until he came to just below your ear and began suckling on your skin.

You moaned pulling away from Bucky. "Please," you begged, your voice barely even a whisper but they heard. They always heard.

"What do you want, doll?" Bucky asked, his breath hot against your neck.

"Both of you. Please." you whimpered as the tip of Steve's cock nudged your clit.

He gave Bucky a slight nod before pulling you into his arms. "You've got us, sweetheart," he whispered before taking your mouth with his.

Bucky moved to the bed and sat against the headboard with his legs out in front of him. He watched you and Steve kiss as your hands caressed each other in a loving way and he found himself smiling as he lazily stroked his cock. He never thought he'd have someone to love and here he was with two.

"I hope the two of you haven't forgotten about me?" he grinned as the two of you broke apart, blushing as you turned your attention to where Bucky sat on the bed.

You shook your head grinning back. "Never."

Steve stood by the side of the bed as Bucky pulled you into his arms. His mouth immediately devouring yours for a moment, leaving Steve to stand and watch the two people he loved the most be intimate. 70 years in the ice and he for sure thought he'd never have love in his life but here he was with the man he'd love since he was a kid and the woman he'd been warned away from, who he just couldn't be without.

"Steve?" your soft voice brought him back to you and Bucky. You sat between the brunette's legs with your back to his chest as Bucky kissed and licked your neck slowly.

Steve nodded giving you a soft smile. "I'm here, sweetheart." he leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to your lips before pressing one to Bucky's. "You sure this is what you want?" Steve asked softly.

You nodded as you cupped his face in your hands. "I love both of you, Steve. I trust you with my life." and you did. You were never one to think of your future outside of work but when you look at Steve and Bucky, whether they're smiling and laughing or frowning and shouting, you can see your future clear and bright. It's with them, forever.

"I love you, too." Steve smiled softly before he pressed his lips to yours again. Bucky cleared his throat behind you making you giggle into Steve's mouth. "You too, Buck." he chuckled.

"I'm just saying, I'm here too, guys." he teased you both. "And, I love you too."

Bucky lifted you in his left arm as he held his cock in his right, running his tip through your soaked folds a few times before he slowly began to impale you on his length. Your eyes fell shut as a deep moan fell from your lips. Bucky gritted his teeth as he pushed all the way in until he had filled you up. Steve ran his hand up and down his length, spreading lube generously over him before he leaned forwards, his right hand taking your left leg as Bucky took your right, spreading your legs wide. Slowly Steve began to press against you and Bucky, pulling gasps and moans from the pair of you.

"Shit! You're so tight, baby." Steve moaned as he began to slide in.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as did Bucky's, the feeling of their cocks sliding against one another, a new and strange feeling but a good one all the same.

"Shit that feels good." Bucky moaned. He hooked his arm under your leg as he gave a slow test thrust causing all three of you to moan again.

"Please. I need you to move," you begged.

Bucky was the first to pull out, nice and slow. He breathed against your neck, pressing his lips against your skin every couple of seconds. As he began to push back in Steve pulled out just as slow.

Moans of pleasure filled the room as the boys moved in sync with each other, always filling you. You reached behind you and grabbed a hold of the headboard as Steve slowly began rubbing his thumb over your clit.

"Oh, fuck!" you arched your back against Bucky.

He took the as his opportunity to move you so he could reach ahold of your breast, his lips wrapping around your nipple. You cried out and bucked your hips causing the boys to moan louder.

"Fuck, doll. Taking us so well." Steve groaned as he reached forwards and grabbed your free breast, pinching your nipple.

Bucky pulled off your breast with a pop. "Fuck. So good for us, baby." he moaned into your breast as he pushed a little harder into you.

"YES!" you cried out. "Fuck, harder, please."

Steve growled as he leaned forwards, his right hand gripping hold of the headboard as he began slamming into you. Bucky grabbed a hold of both your thighs and began lifting you. Both men once again filling you in time with the other.

You screamed out as their cocks hit your G-spot over and over. "FUCK. YES!" without warning your orgasm broke bigger and harder than ever before. Your cunt clenched around the two large cocks inside you causing you to moan as they continued to fuck you. Your first orgasm had barely finished before you were having another, making it even more intense than the last.

You let go of the headboard only to grab a hold of Steve's hand that was there and dug your nails into him as your other hand latched onto Bucky's. Your nails piercing their skin as they pushed you into a third orgasm, pulling them into theirs together.

\----------

"Y/N?"

"Tony? Hey, it's me, Bruce." Bruce smiled down at his friend, relief washing over him.

"Banner?" Tony groaned as he tried to sit up only to have Bruce stop him. "What's going on?"

"You were hurt, Tony. You've been out a while. I can't let you move until we do a full check of you, okay?" Bruce gave him a sad smile as he picked up his chart. "How you feel? Remember what happened?"

Tony nodded gulping. "Yeah, I remember... I'm goo- Y/N! Where is she? Fuck, tell me she's okay, Banner?" Tony began to panic sending his heart rate rocketing.

"Calm down, Tony. She's okay." he smiled down at him. "It's thanks to her you're here. She was by your side as soon as she could, fixing you." Bruce smiled again. "She's got the others out looking for, camera footage... to work out where the missile came from. Taken to your role very easily." he chuckled.

Tony smiled, thankful you were okay. "Where is she now? Resting, I hope."

Bruce nodded as he read over Tony's chart. "Yeah. Cap and Barnes took her upstairs after our meeting."

Tony nodded frowning slightly. "When did everyone leave?"

"About three hours ago," Bruce answered looking up. "No word yet but that can only be good... I hope."

Tony nodded again. "Cap will be in touch when they find something."

Bruce shook his head. "A little hard considering he's here... Barnes too."

Tony stared off into space as reality finally hit. 'They love me and I love them!'

Them.


	12. Chapter 12

You ran as fast as your feet would carry you through the halls. As soon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. notified you that Tony was awake, you un-tangled yourself from in between Steve and Bucky. Poor Steve nearly fell out of bed you moved that fast. Before the doors were fully opened to the medical bay, you squeezed your tiny body through the gap and carried on until you could hear voices.

Bruce turned around just as you ran through the door of the room Tony was in, offering a calm smile. "Y/N, I wou-" You catapulted yourself into Tony's chest before Bruce could finish.

You almost knocked him off the bed, the impact making him groan in pain. "Jesus, kid, do you want to break me?" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around you.

"Oh, Tony, I was so worried about you. I'msosorry, please, don'tbemadatme. Icouldn'tlivewithmyselfifyouhatedme, you'relikemydad, please forgive-"

"Y/N!" Tony pulled back, holding your face in both of his large hands as he looked at you, a gentle smile covering his face. "Breath."

You nodded slowly taking a deep breath. 30 years old and you still spoke at a million miles a minute if you were worried you'd disappointed someone. You used to do it when you were a kid, trying to apologize as fast as you could if you'd done something you shouldn't have, hoping you'd be forgiven sooner. Your dad hated it, 'made you look weak' but Tony thought it was cute.

"Y/N, I'm not mad at you." he let out a soft sigh before looking at Bruce over your shoulder. "Banner, think you could leave us alone for a bit. We need to talk."

Bruce nodded before taking his glasses off. "Of course, Tony. I'll let the others know you're okay."

You gave him a smile before turning your attention back to Tony. "Am I in trouble?"

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. "You're not a kid anymore, Y/N, you can't get in trouble." he smiled a little. "Although you did get into a lot of it."

"I had a good teacher." you gave him a coy smile, looking up from your hands. "Shall we talk, then?"

Tony nodded taking a deep breath. "Okay but, I don't need all, the details. I might be sick if I start thinking about the Cap's bare ass and whatever else."

This time you rolled your eyes before laughing. "Drama queen."

\----------

"Do you think she's alright?" Bucky asked Steve for the hundredth time that morning.

Steve tried not to seem irritated but after being asked the same thing so many times over a few hours it tendered to get so. "Buck, she's with Tony, not Thanos, she's fine." he snapped. Bucky stood up straight sending daggers Steve's way. Steve sighed shaking his head as he stood up from his seat. "Buck, 'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, it's- I'm, worried too." Steve sighed deeply as he dropped his head. "I know, I shouldn't but-"

Bucky quickly closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Steve. "I know, I know..." Bucky gently placed his right hand on the back of Steve's head, gently stroking his hair.

"She's our girl, Buck."

"Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, your presence is needed down in the lab," F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced taking Steve and Bucky by surprise.

"Hmm, thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.," Steve answered as he stepped back from Bucky. The pair looked at each other for a moment before both cracking out in smiles. "Let's go see what trouble we're in."

\-----------

"There doesn't seem to be any signs of this Smith, guy." Tony walked back and forth in front of Fury and Bruce.

"But there's definitely Hydra agents and at least one of the weapons." you pointed to the screen showing what you were talking about. "From what we can work out, the intended target was, in fact, me and Tony or, at least that's what it looks like."

"And how would they know where you were?" Bruce asked.

"Easy-" you shrugged. "They knew we'd need to shut the mainframe of the base down to stop any further damage being done whilst everyone else searched for Mr. Smith. All they had to do was wait for us to be in the right area before launching the missile," you explained.

"How did the missile manage to get through almost an entire building without blowing up before it reached you?" Fury asked you.

"Fury's right," Steve spoke as he entered the lab surprising you a little.

You gave him and Bucky a smile before turning back to Tony. He nodded as he turned around and pressed something on his computer. "It's a type of 'new' technology. It builds up enough heat to practically melt anything away before impact causing it to be easily penetrated, perfect for missiles passing through walls." he explained as he rotated his hand in the air.

Bucky let out a sigh as he folded his arms across his chest. "And how do you know?" his voice was bitter. You glared at him before giving him a quick kick to the shin. "Ow! What? I genuinely want to know."

"Well, there's a better way of asking." you scolded him. "Tony knows, because... It's what my dad was working on before he died."

Silence settled throughout the room. You kept your gaze fixed on your hands that were laid on Tony's desk. As much as you knew you had to be professional right now, you'd just learned a little more about your father's death and it was a lot to take in.

"Sweetheart?" Steve stood by your side, his hand laying on top of yours.

You looked up with a sad smile on your lips, nodding. "I'm fine, Cap." you nodded again before turning back to Tony. "We've looked through everything that we could find about the project he was working on and compared it to what we know."

"A few things have been tweaked but, it's the same stuff." Tony sighed.

"Which means, what?" Bruce asked as he moved closer to have a look, slipping his glasses back on.

"There's another mole working for Hydra?" Fury asked, glancing towards Bucky. He frowned at Nick, sensing what Nick was thinking.

You did too and you didn't like it. You quickly stepped in front of Bucky, puffing your chest out as you glared up at Nick, hoping to look somewhat intimidating. "Don't even think about it!" you snapped. "The only people who knew about this project were the ones working on it and Tony."

"So, it's one of them?" Steve asked.

Tony sighed shaking his head. "Nope... They're, all dead."

"Either, someone back then gave the information to Hydra before we became the Avengers which, I doubt it... or, someone, I don't know-how, is still alive and is working with them." you held your hands out. You had no clue.

"Why?" Steve asked.

You shrugged looking over to Tony. "Easy, they don't like Tony."

Talking with Tony today about everything had brought back some memories of you and your father. There was one from just before he died that was stuck in your head but you hadn't a clue why. There was nothing about it that was important, it wasn't a special moment.

"Stop teaching my daughter those obscene jokes, Stark. They're disgusting." your father scowled at his best friend after hearing what he'd just said to you to make you laugh.

You and Tony burst out laughing again. "What? She asked." Tony tried to defend himself with a straight face, failing miserably.

Your father rolled his eyes. "What are you doing anyway? I thought you were meant to be studying?" he asked you as he stood by the table where you were working.

"I am, dad. It's my family project; I have to do research into our family and find interesting facts and whatever." you sighed a little. It was a little boring until Tony started to help.

"So why are you asking him to tell you jokes?" your dad asked as he picked up some of the stuff you'd found.

You beamed looking to Tony. "Uncle Tony is family, duh!"

Your father gulped with a slight nod, his eyes flicking from the paper in his hands to you and then Tony. He slammed the paper down making you jump. "Jokes have nothing, to do with your work. Go take it to your room!" he snapped at you.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong. He was telling me a story about mom and-"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he yelled at you.

You quickly grabbed what you could before running off, leaving behind the paper your father had been looking at and few other stray pieces.

Tony frowned looking up to your dad. "Look, I'm sorry okay, you don't need-"

"She's my, daughter, Tony."

Something changed after that day between you, your dad and Tony. You seemed to grow closer to Tony but further from your father. That was just before he died. You hadn't thought of that day until today.

"I don't like it." Bucky's warm breath fanned across your bare shoulder as you stood, placing the last of the cutlery on the dinner table.

"And what's that, honey?" you looked up to him.

He frowned glancing over his shoulder. "Tony. It's been two days since you told him about us and he still hasn't said a word to me or Steve."

You rolled your eyes before you reached up and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. "Baby, we've just got to give him time. It's a little strange for him." you smiled softly.

He nodded sighing. "Maybe it's the 'me' part of us. After what I did, I can't expect him to be-"

"Hey, now you listen to me, James Buchanan Barnes, what happened was a very long time ago and it wasn't your fault. Tony knows that... he just... needs time to get used to everything." you smiled a little more. "Besides, the 'you' part of us is really good." you winked teasingly.

A light blush colored his cheeks as he let out a laugh. "I was just thinking the same about you, doll." he slowly began to lean down, his lips almost brushing yours when a chorus of voices declaring they were hungry interrupted you.

You stepped back from Bucky just as everyone walked in. "Well, let's get started then." you smiled.

Everyone began to take their seats at the dinner table. Steve sat on your right but before Bucky could sit on your left Pietro sat down with a smirk plastered on his face.

Bucky stood glaring at him unimpressed by it. "Move." he deadpanned making you laugh a little.

"Bucky, go sit next to Steve." you pointed to the free spot.

Steve chuckled at the little show. Bucky always liked to make sure you were safely tucked in between him and Steve. "What's wrong? Am I not good enough to be in the middle?" he whispered in Bucky's ear making the brunette roll his eyes and laugh a little.

Everyone began to tuck in as conversation began to flow. As always laughter and banter-filled the dinner table, putting a smile on your face as you listened and enjoyed this rare moment of calm. It wasn't every night everyone got to sit together to have dinner but when you did, you liked to make the most of it.

"I'd like to make a toast." Tony stood up with a smile, his glass of scotch in his hand. Everyone turned to look at him, picking their glass up. "I know I'm the last person everyone thinks of when they think of the word love but, if you find it, you should cherish it and keep it for as long as you can. Even if it's with two or more." he nodded before sitting down. You gave him a soft smile as a silent thank you, completely missing the looks everyone was giving each other.

A few seconds of silence passed around the table before Clint cleared his throat. "So, are we talking about how Y/N is banging both the Cap and Barnes?" your eyes widened at Clint's question.

"What?" you began to blush profusely, trying to look anywhere that wasn't him.

"OW!" Clint rubbed the back of his head where Nat had slapped him. "You said, everyone knew!"

"No, everyone had an idea, assface." she hissed.

Sam burst out laughing. "Pay up." he held his hand out to Wanda grinning.

"What, for?" she scowled at him.

"I won the bet!" Sam beamed, holding his arms in the air like Rocky.

"Like hell, you did. You said she and Steve were sleeping together. You never mentioned anything about, Bucky."

Everyone began bickering whilst you, Steve, Bucky and surprisingly Tony just sat there, dumbfounded by everyone.

"I'm confused, I thought everyone knew that you were together?" Thor asked you, leaning over the table.

You gave him a soft smile shaking your head. "Not everyone, Thor." you let out a soft sigh turning to look at Steve and Bucky. You could tell they were getting uncomfortable with everyone talking about them. "Hey, you o-"

"I gotta say, Stark, I'm surprised you're okay with the guy who killed your parents, banging your best friend's daughter." Pietro laughed.

Before either Steve or Bucky could move you had stood from your chair, knocking it over with a loud bang. You grabbed a hold of Pietro's wrist closest to you, stretching his arm behind his back whilst grabbing a fist full of his hair before shoving his face down into his dinner (an accident of course).

"DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" you snapped before letting go. "In fact, none of you, talk about any of us. If all you're going to do is laugh and pass comment then you can all go fuck yourselves. I'm sick of the bullshit that comes with being an Avenger-"

"Good job you're not an Avenger-" you quickly grabbed your plate of dinner, cutting Sam off and threw it at him.

"Fuck you!" and with that, you left.

Silence once more settled over the ruined dinner. No one knew quite what to say, so they all just shared looks of disbelief. They'd never seen you go off like not, especially dropping the F-bomb.

Bucky sighed deeply as he pushed himself back from the table before he stood to his feet. "I'll go make sure she's okay." Steve went to follow but Bucky placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "I've got it."


	13. Chapter 13

You let out a soft sigh after you washed your face with some cold water, hoping you'd calm down some more but you were still angry. How dare they speak like you weren't there? You didn't know what hurt you more; your team talking about the three of you as if you weren't there or still after all this time, there were some still acting like Bucky was to blame for what HYDRA made him do.

"Doll, you okay?" a small smile filled your lips once you heard Bucky's soft voice.

You opened the door to your bathroom, nodding slowly. "I'm fine." you sighed a little, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you out there, Bucky," you whispered, tears starting to form.

"Hey, no, c'mere-" Bucky quickly closed the gap that was between the two of you and pulled you into his arms, holding you close. "The last thing you did was embarrass me, doll." he soothed as he ran his hand through your hair.

You sniffled as you held onto him. "I didn't?" he shook his head softly before pressing a kiss to your forehead. "So, what did I do?" you asked looking up to Bucky, gulping slightly when you saw he was already grinning. "Buck-"

He crashed his lips against yours taking your breath away and making you stumble backward a little. He kept moving until he had you firmly pinned against the wall, rolling his hips until you gasped out loud.

"Please-" you begged shamelessly, already wanting Bucky's cock.

He chuckled darkly as he pulled back from you. "What do you want, baby girl?" he whispered against your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"Fuck me."

\----------------------------

Steve made it clear to everyone that there were to be no more comments about your relationship unless it was of support for the three of you. Once he was satisfied there'd be no more upset for you, or for Bucky for that matter, he headed back to his room thinking that's where you'd be but as he passed your room he heard moans coming from the other side of the door.

He pushed the door open and immediately began grinning when he saw what was transpiring between the pair of you.

You were on your hands and knees facing the door as Bucky fucked you from behind, his metal hand wrapped around your hair tightly as he slammed into you. You looked so beautiful as your head was held back, allowing Steve to see the sweat trickle down your throat towards your breasts that were jiggling with every thrust of Bucky's hips that were hitting you deep inside. Your face contorting with pleasure whilst you screamed praises as Bucky fucked you occasionally his right hand would hit your ass as he growled.

"Look who's come to watch, babygirl?" Bucky winked at Steve who had just shut the door. His raging boner was obvious in his jeans as he walked across the room.

You looked up smiling, holding your hand out to Steve. "Cap?"

He shook his head with a wide smile as he held his hands up and sat on the chair in the corner of the room. "No, no, please, carry on," he smirked as he watched Bucky fuck you good.

Bucky leaned forwards so he could press his lips to your ear. "You like our Cap watching us, baby girl?" he asked glancing over to where Steve was sat, unbuckling his pants.

You nodded with a moan pushing yourself back onto Bucky's cock. He moved his flesh hand round your front and over your breasts until he wrapped his fingers around your throat lightly. Steve watched every movement, like a hawk watching his prey, as he pulled his cock out.

"You're squeezing my cock, so, good, baby girl," he whispered. "Fuck, you're gonna cum aren't you?" he smirked against your neck. You nodded with a whimper, your voice lost because of the pleasure. "Touch yourself... What you say, Steve, should I let her cum all over my cock?"

As you reached your hand back your eyes flicked up to where Steve was sat, grinning. You gasped loudly as you pressed your fingers to your clit, moaning out without a care as you watched Steve nod, his hand moving up and down his throbbing cock.

"Cum."

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you felt Bucky tighten his hold around your throat and after another few sharp thrusts, you came with a loud cry, your entire body shaking as your orgasm ran through you.

Bucky shouted your name as he came deep inside you, cursing as his cock twitched inside your warm walls. "Fuck, baby-" he let out a deep chuckle as he pulled you up to his chest, wrapping his arms around you as the pair of you relaxed a little. "I love you, Y/N." he whispered as he peppered kisses over your neck and shoulder. "Don't you ever forget that." he smiled softly against your skin as you nodded.

"C'mon, let's go take a shower. It's been a long a day." Steve spoke as he stood from the chair, his cock still hard and begging for attention.

"You mean, so we can do something about your raging bone-" before Bucky could finish his sentence Steve had whacked him with a pillow. "Ow!"

\----------

You stood out on the balcony watching the early morning traffic down below, listening to wind blowing, hoping for something get you back to sleep. You weren't sure what time it was but it was definitely after midnight. For some reason, you'd woken up from a perfectly fine sleep, sandwiched between your two super soldiers and were unable to go back after visiting the bathroom.

"Something on your mind?" Steve asked after opening the balcony door.

You shrugged, shaking your head. "No. Just, woke up and couldn't sleep again."

Steve nodded slowly as he moved towards you pressing his chest to your back as he wrapped his arm around you. He noticed there were goosebumps forming over your skin and he didn't want you to be cold. "You sure?" he asked, his voice soft as he nuzzled your hair.

You nodded looking up to him over your shoulder. "I'm sure." you smiled. "What about you?"

He shook his head. "There's always something." he sighed a little. "But, I heard you get up and never come back so I thought I best check on you."

You let out a soft sigh as you reached up behind you and placed your hand over his cheek. "That's very sweet of you, Steve." you smiled your thanks. "But, honestly, I'm fine." and you were. You had two loving and caring boyfriends, the team was happy and at peace with one another and it seemed so was the world.

"I'm glad." he smiled against your neck as he squeezed you closer to him.

The pair of you let out soft exhale as you just let time slowly pass without thinking. You began wiggling your feet as the cold began to seep into you. As you began to sway your hips you felt Steve move behind you, your ass began to brush against him, something you knew he always found hard to ignore. A sly grin slowly began to form on your lips.

"Y/N." he let out a little sigh as he felt you move again, he wasn't stupid he knew what you were doing. "Stop it, before you start something, you might regret later."

You giggled as you bit your lip, daring to glance over your shoulder. "What? I know you're an ass man, Cap."

Steve growled as he grabbed a hold of your chin and pulled your lips closer to his. You moaned into the kiss as he forced his tongue into your mouth. He reached around with his other hand and gently squeezed your breast, kneading the flesh as he pinched your nipple.

"This is going to be quick and hard, doll," Steve said as he quickly tugged his sweats down so his cock was free and your shorts to the side just enough so he could in one swift motioned push his cock all the way inside of your wet pussy. "Fuck." he pressed his mouth into the back of your neck as he moaned. His right hand quickly clamped over your mouth to stop the loud cry that almost left your lips. "Shh, baby, we don't want anyone finding us, do we?"

You shook your head as you raised your hips back, wanting Steve to move. Slowly he pulled out a little before slamming back in, repeating his action over and over. Because of his minimal movements, Steve was able to move quickly, the new and exciting position causing pleasure you'd never experienced before. The hand that wasn't over your mouth slipped inside your shorts and began running tight circles over your sensitive clit.

"Shh, that's it, baby. So good for your Captain." he praised, his teeth nipping your throat as he pushed in deeper. Your nails dug into his forearm as the head of his cock prodded at your G-spot causing you to cry out into Steve's hand. Steve growled as he felt your pussy squeeze his cock. He moved your face so you were looking at him as he toyed with your clit. "Cum for me baby girl," he whispered against your lips before devouring your mouth in a heated kiss.

You moaned into his mouth as you swallowed his, your tight pussy squeezing everything out of Steve as you both came.

Steve held onto you, keeping you close to his bare chest as you caught your breath, every now and then he'd kiss your forehead making you smile softly. You glanced over your shoulder to him, noticing the tired look in his eyes. He offered you a tired smile before he pressed a soft kiss to your lips before he carefully pulled out of you. You turned to face Steve and quickly admired him; sweat had formed over his pecks letting the moon reflect off him and make him look like a beautiful piece of artwork.

"You know, Bucky and I love you right?" Steve asked softly after cleaning himself up the best he could.

You nodded smiling at him. "I know, and I love you, too." you leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Steve smiled against yours before stepping back from you and wrapped you up in his arms. "I'm a little worried," you admitted.

Steve sighed a little as he stepped back so he could look at you. "So, that's what's been bothering you."

You nodded sighing a little. "I know, it's silly because we agreed we wouldn't let what other people say bother us but-"

"Hey, look at me." Steve reached up and cupped your face gently in his hands. "Y/N, you're allowed to worry, it's only natural." he smiled softly. "I'm worried."

"You are?"

He nodded as he slowly moved his hands down, over your shoulders until his arms were wrapped around you again. "Growing up, I was always bullied and told I couldn't do things. Girls wouldn't look twice at me and the guys would always laugh. Out of everyone, Bucky was the only one to care about me and look after me. He made me smile and-" Steve let out a soft chuckle as he thought back to when he and Bucky were kids. "He was best-friend... who, I fell in love with and, surprisingly, fell in love with me..." he smiled at you. "Who, also fell in love with the girl of my dreams." he winked, making you blush. "We weren't allowed to be together when we were younger because it was wrong, frowned upon... but now, we can and sure there are some people who still think it isn't right but who cares... now, we can be with each other and now, we can be with you too. It's not traditional, far from it, but it's right for us. We all love each other and that should be all that matters, right?"

By the time Steve had finished tears were rolling down your face. You nodded smiling up at him before pulling him closer to you. "I'd have looked twice at you."

Steve began laughing as he pulled you closer too. "I'm sure you would have."


	14. Chapter 14

A whole month and a few weeks had passed since everyone had found out about your relationship with Steve and Bucky, and things were great. Of course there was some teasing from your friends (mostly Sam), but it was all in good fun, until Bucky got bored and threw something at whoever it was.

Although everyone was very happy for the three of you, you were yet to confirm any suspicious the media had. You didn't see why your life had to be displayed like that, you were three people in love, not the latest gossip. Tony did everything in his power to keep the media coverage on the low but people talk and rumours start.

Since the whole 'Mr Smith' thing, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about your dad and that damn accident that cost him his life. If only he'd made sure it was perfect... Well, only if he knew what had been the problem but- he'd gone over everything from that day. His blueprints (that looked fine), his notes, your dad's notes, other technicians' notes, footage... He still couldn't work out; how it happened and why?

Tony sighed as he ran his hand over his face. He needed to find out who was trying to hurt him, before they hurt you. He'd been over everyone's background that worked with your father. He looked into every little thing from grieving widows and children to local shop owners... Nothing. Everyone who was involved was asked to sign a contract that made sure they never spoke of anything they worked on and from what he and FRIDAY had managed to find so far, no one knew anything they shouldn't.

"I thought we agreed to let the agents work on this?" you let out a small giggle as you watched Tony jump slightly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." you said as you entered the lab.

Tony shook his head as he let out a small sigh, looking up from the stack of papers on his desk. "We are."

You raised your eyebrow as you picked up a random piece of paper. "Looks like it." you hummed. "So, go on, what have you found?" you asked as you jumped up onto his desk beside him.

Tony let out another big sigh before turning to look at you. "Nothing." he shrugged. "Absolutely nothing. FRIDAY has been through everything and anything linked to the project your dad was working on and, well, nothing."

"What about background checks?" you asked.

He nodded again picking up a piece of paper. "Everyone who was to be involved, had one. We chose those that had no family, you know, no spouse, no children - those that did, were told of the accident. They were looked after-"

"You mean you paid them off." you corrected, making Tony roll his eyes.

"It wasn't so much as a pay off but, I wanted to make sure they were looked after." he frowned as he looked down at his desk. "Now what?"

"Now-" you let out a deep sigh as you looked at Tony. His brow was creased as he slumped over his desk, his shoulders tense as he tapped his foot in frustration against the desk leg. "Now, we forget all this for a night and attend the party we're already late for." you smiled down at him.

Tony let out a deep sigh as he nodded. "Fiiiiine, if I have to."

"Yes, you do." you laughed as you took Tony's outstretched hand and jumped off the desk. "Thank you. Now, here,-" you turned round and handed him his suit you'd sorted for him, knowing all too well he'd forget. "-go put this on. We'll be upstairs." you smiled briefly, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's cheek before leaving the lab.

Tony smiled to himself as he watched you leave. Not only did you look after his old ass but you looked absolutely beautiful in your long grey dress and heels. Every time he looks at you, he thinks you look more and more like your mother.

\----------

You stood to the side of the room and watched the others 'mingle' with the other guests. For once it wasn't a Tony party but a charity function you had to attend to try and mend some fences. You know, same old same old; Avengers risk their butts fighting aliens but get shouted at for breaking a few things in the process.

"Well this is a snooze fest." Tony whined as he came up behind you, making you giggle.

"Just because it's not one of your parties." you smirked, looking round to him to find him holding a scotch on the rocks. "But your right, it is a bit dull." you huffed, grabbing his scotch and downing it before giving him the glass back.

Tony stared down at his now empty glass, an almost hurt look passing his eyes. "Why did ever I introduce you to scotch." he let out a sigh before turning to a passing waitress who held a tray of champagne. "Thank you." he took two glasses from the tray after placing his empty one down. "Here." he handed you a glass. "Where are your love soldiers?"

You rolled your eyes at his choice of words. "Over there." you pointed out to where they stood talking to some politicians or whoever had cornered them. Steve (ever the gentleman) smiled and nodded as he spoke but Bucky looked uncomfortable, faking a smile as he did interest, sending daggers every chance he got to Steve. "What happened to the reporter you were chatting up?" you teased, receiving a nudge from him.

"I was answering questions... And I got bored so I wondered off." he shrugged. You began laughing making your face light up as your head fell forwards. Tony smiled before he began laughing, gently reaching out to brush a piece of hair back from your face. "God, you look just like your mother, Y/N."

Your eye widened a little before you dropped his gaze. "Oh, thanks... Is that a good thing?"

Tony nodded grinning. "Are you kidding? Your mother was gorgeous." he chuckled as he thought about her. "I was actually, hmm, jealous of your dad. Emily, she was the only woman I never had to try to impress. She called me out in my BS. It was always so easy, to get on with her... She was kind, and caring..." a sad smile filled his face as he thought back to a time when your parents were alive. "I remember the day she went into labor. Even in the mist of panic because you were eight weeks early, she still looked calm and beautiful... Like you." Tony smiled, looking up to you. "She'd be proud of you, sweetheart, like I am." he brushed the same piece of hair back, cupping your cheek as he did.

"Ah, Mr Stark, there you are." you and Tony both rolled your eyes as the young reporter who had been talking to Tony earlier appeared by his side. She eyed him as the two of you moved to look at her. "Am I, interrupting something?" she suggested, her brow raising as she looked between the two of you.

You scowled at what she was implying. "Like what?"

She shrugged as she looked from Tony to you. "Something to explain why you've hung around Mr Stark for so long?" she smirked up at you. "Why else would a young, single woman who doesn't really do much, hang around a man of Mr Stark's stature?"

"Because I'm awesome." Tony joked, hold his arms out side making you laugh. "Why else?"

"Perhaps there's more to your relationship?" she asked with a cocky smile, causing your blood to boil.

Tony pulled a face of disgust. "Ew, gross!" he shook his head as he subtly reached out and took a hold of your elbow as you took a step closer to the reported. "Ah, no-"

You let out a dry laugh, shaking your head. "I'm sorry, I don't think I quite understand what you're implying..." you stared her down. "Are you saying, I'm sleeping with Tony?" she just smirked up at you, pissing you off even more. "Answer the question!"

Your raised voice didn't go unheard by your two boyfriends who were on their way over to you as Tony began pulling you away. "Y/N, I think it's best we leave." you took a deep breath, letting him pull you away. "Just ignore her." Tony whispered as he slipped his arm around your waist, promising he'd stop anything she'd try to publish.

"I'll just put your answer down as no comment then, shall I?" she smirked as she walked passed you.

You reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm as she did, spinning her round to face you.

Steve and Bucky quickly moved in to try and pull you away. Steve placed his hands on your shoulders, facing you as Bucky stood behind you, his hand on your waist.

"Doll-"

You shook your head. "Hang on." you looked her dead in the eye. "I don't want you making lies up about him, not about the only family I have left. Not about a man that has taken care of me for the last thirteen years as if I was his own daughter. Not about a man that taught me everything I know, who's put up with every stupid thing I've ever done. He's a good man... and our relationship, no matter how close we seem to the public, or to you, it will never, be anything more than that of a father and a daughter... and I swear to Odin, if you write anything other than what I have just said, I will make your life a living hell!"

The young reporter just stared at you with wide eyes as she nodded her head, leaving as soon as you had released your grip on her arm.

You took a deep breath and turned to face the three men. "Well, that was fun."

Tony scoffed dramatically as Steve chuckled. "Jesus, doll, I thought you were gonna smack her one." Bucky began laughing.

Steve frowned. "Buck, it's not funny. We're meant to be solving problems, not creating them." he sighed looking at you. "What the hell was all that about?"

You shook your head before downing the full glass of champagne, passing it to Steve before taking the one Tony held out to you. "It was nothing, important, okay? Just, drop it." you sighed as you handed Tony the empty glass back. "Please."

Steve glanced over to Tony who gave him a reassuring nod, before he let out a deep breath, nodding himself. "Okay."

Bucky slipped his arm around your waist and pulled you close to him. "How about we make a move, doll? Don't know about you but I've had enough of this place." you nodded, suddenly feeling tired. "C'mon." he whispered, his lips brushing your forehead before he placed a light kiss there.

Steve silently watched you and Bucky leave, worrying there was something he was missing.

"Don't worry about her, Cap. She's strong." Tony reminded him.

Steve shook his head sighing. "I'm meant to worry, Tony." he looked round to him. "Especially, when she doesn't tell me things. I mean, I thought the three of us were meant to be a team."

Tony sighed as he glanced over to you. "She, doesn't tell you those things because she doesn't trust you, or Barnes. It's hard. For her to talk about those things, her dad, her mom, they're hard. We're the only family we have... And now, she's got you and you have, to remind her, that you're there to share all those worried and fears. Let her know, she's not alone." he smiled, placing his hand in Steve's shoulder. "Be patient."

Steve nodded slowly, thinking about what Tony had just said. "I gotta say, I'm not a fan of you being the voice of reason." Steve smirked.

Tony nodded, pulling a face at his words. "Agreed."

\----------

Even in the mist of panic because you were eight weeks early, she still looked calm and beautiful...


	15. Chapter 15

"Anyone seen, Y/N?" Steve questioned as he entered the kitchen.

A collective 'no' filled the air as everyone continued wither eating or preparing their lunch. The Avengers had been somewhat quieter than usual. Steve liked to think the villain didn't want to be out in the colder weather that had settled over New York but he knew the need to wear a thicker sweater wasn't the reason. Either way, there had been a greater number of the team at home and it was a nice feeling to know everyone was safe.

"Why? Trouble in paradise, Cap?" Nat asked with a curious look.

Steve shook his head with a big sigh. "No, no, nothing like that. Just, can't seem to find her." he offered a small smile before excusing himself. As he stepped out into the living area, Bucky was walking out of the elevator, looking equally as confused. "Anything?"

Bucky shook his head. "She's in neither of our rooms or hers." he sighed. "Also, I had no idea how dirty that broad was." Bucky pulled a slight disgusted face as he thought about the mess you called your room.

Steve stared at his boyfriend with a blank expression. "Really? After knowing what she can do to you with her mou-"

"Stop! Please." Tony's pleading voice from behind the pair cut Steve's witty remark off. "I do NOT need to know what you were going to say to Robo-boner." he gagged slightly.

Both super soldier rolled their eyes as their attention was moved to the billionaire.

"What do you want, Stark?" Bucky asked.

"FRIDAY mentioned Y/N was MIA. Find her?" he asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. We were meant to go to lunch after her work-out with, Buck."

"But, she cancled on me this morning saying the teo of you had a lead on the, Mr Smith thing."

"Now, she won't answer our phone calls and we can't find her." Steve let out a heavy sigh. "I thought the Mr SMith thing wa-"

"Being left to the agents? Yeah, it was." Tony frowned, disappointed by the fact you were lying. "FRIDAY, track Y/N."

"It seems her room. That's where she had spent her morning, until she left two hours ago... It seems she left her phone."

"What is she doing?" Bucky murmured to himself, racking his brain for anything you might have said to explain what you were up to.

A short time later all three men walked into your room, thousands of questions filling their heads as they slowly walked across the mass of clothes and belongings.

"Okay, now, I know something is wrong." Tony spoke as he turned on the spot.

"How?" Steve asked looking over to where he was.

"Look at the state of this place. Even growing up, Y/N was never this messy. Even when she was freaking out over her date with, Nick." he chuckled as he thought back to when you were a teenager.

"Nick? What was so special about him?" Steve began picking up some of your clothes.

"Nothing- well, he was her, you know-" he stopped talking as he picked a picture up, smiling as he flipped it over and saw it was of you and him when you were a kid.

Bucky frowned at Tony as he asked. "Boyfriend?"

Tony nodded. "That... and he was the one to take her vir-" Tony shook his head telling them to forget it, sensing they didn't want to hear about you and some other guy. Thinking about it, Tony didn't want to talk about it. Sure, he acted 'cool' when you talked to him about it but on the inside he wanted to strangle the kid who had taken your innocence because you were still his little princess that called him 'Uncle Ony'.

Silence settled between the two men as they moved around the room, picking up various things as they went until Bucky ley out a loud gasp from where he was knelt beside your bed.

"Buck?" Steve turned to face his rather pale looking boyfriend that had taken a seat on the edge of your bed. "Bucky, what's wrong?"

"She, she's pregnant." his eyes were full of panic as he stared at Steve.

"What?!" Tony nearly passed out, his heart was beating that fast in his chest.

"Look!" he handed an obvious black and white photo of a baby to Tony. "Steve? What, what are we going to-"

"IDIOT!" Tony snapped, letting out deep sigh of relief as he physically relaxed before he sat on the edge of your desk. "I almost died."

"What?" Bucky frowned.

"This isn't Y/N's- This IS, Y/N." he rolled his eyes. "Look at the year, dumb-ass." as he reached over to pass the sonogram back, he noticed the pile of papers across your bedside table that Bucky had been looking at.

"What is all this stuff?" Steve asked as he picked the ones up Bucky had dropped.

"It's this project she was doing on her family tree, just before he dad died."

"Thank, God!" Bucky lt out a satisfied sigh, receiving a worried look from Steve. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, just-" he didn't bother to finish what he as going to say, he just turned back to Tony. "You think this is what she was looking for?"

Tony shrugged. "Maybe, but why?" he frowned, looking through the stuff, coming to a stop at a picture of your mother and father. His heart tightened as he thought back to them, wishing they were still here with him.

Steve and Bucky looked down at the picture with a sad smile. You were the spitting image of your mother. Your mother was someone you never spoke about. The boys had often wondered what the story was but you always mumbled 'she died' and that was it.

"What happened to her, Tony?" Steve found himself asking.

Tony felt tears begin to sting his eyes as he let out a shaky breath, turning away from the two super soldiers. "Hmm... Y/N was barely one, when she died. She, overdosed... so it seemed... Y/N's dad, found her... and a note saying she was sorry." Tony coughed, trying to clear his head before he began crying.

"Shit." Steve's heart broke at the thought of your sadness. The pair of you had a very similar family life, neither of you barely had a family growing up. "What, what's this got to do with, the Mr Smith thing?"

Tony shook his head. "I dunno, but, we need to find her. Call it a, gut feeling." he frowned looking up to the two super soldiers, the same worried expression on their face. "C'mon."


	16. Chapter 16

"I still don't understand why I had to come." Peter frowned as the pair of you walked in through his and May's apartment door.

You rolled your eyes at him as you came to a stop just before the sofa. "It's simple. I needed someone with me who wasn't Tony, Steve or Bucky or anyone who'd rat me out the minute we were done."

"And how do you know I won't rat you out?" He asked pushing his chest out making you laugh at him. "What?" He frowned.

"Please. I know you respect Tony and fear Bucky, but you're scared of me more."

"How so?" He challenged, squinting his eyes as he looked at you.

"I work on your suit. Piss me off and I'd have the thing overheating and cooking you on the inside like a baked potato." You teased him, giggling at the worried look on his face. "I'm joking, Peter." You said as you sat down.

Peter nodded slowly, joining you on the sofa. "Oh-okay," He cleared his throat. "But, all we did was go through some hospital records. Couldn't we just have used FRIDAY?"

"No, Peter, we couldn't. One, she doesn't have every known record uploaded to her system, especially maternity files from 30 years ago and two, she'd rat me out." You let out a small sigh as you looked down the manilla folder in your hand.

"What's going on, Y/N? You're never this secretive, especially with Mister Stark. Are you in trouble?" He asked, clearly worried about you.

You shook your head with a warm smile. "No, Peter, I'm not in trouble."

"Then what is it?"

What is it? You weren't sure what it was. Something Tony had said had been bothering you, causing you to lose sleep due to overthinking until you decided you were going to look into it. It, you wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Tony, said something to me the other week, you know at that function thing?" You paused to look at him, continuing when he nodded. "Well, it's been bugging me," You began to pull the file apart. "We were talking about my mother and what have you and, then he said I was born eight weeks early--but, nowhere, does it say or do I even remember hearing about me being born eight weeks early!"

"Maybe he got it wrong." Peter shrugged as he began looking at the paperwork in front of you.

You nodded. "Hmm, maybe. Tony isn't exactly spokesman for pregnancy, is he?" The two of you giggled. "That thought had crossed my mind. But, I was still curious, you know?"

"Sure."

"So, I remembered I did this family project when I was like, I dunno, fifteen or something-- I got this from it," You held up and ultrasound picture, letting Peter have a closer look. "Look at the weeks,"

"36?" He shrugged. "I have no clue-"

You shook your head laughing. "It's the last ultrasound you have before the baby comes. It means I was definitely not eight weeks early."

"So, Tony was wrong?"

You sighed shaking your head. "I thought so, but then I remembered something else," You opened your bag and pulled out a dairy. "Mom kept a diary whilst her and dad were trying to get pregnant, you know, track periods, ovulation and what have you. I dunno why, I guess, it took them a while, or something," You shrugged. "Anyway, I looked back over it and look- my birthday, marked 39 weeks... Then, 'my due date'... If I was eight weeks early, I would have been born at 32 weeks, I wasn't..." You said pointing to the 36 weeks ultrasound.

Peter stared at everything in silence before shaking his head. "What are you saying? She lied?" You shrugged. "But why would she lie?"

You let out a big sigh handing him another diary. "That's my dad's diary, from the same year, he always kept them because he wrote notes in for work... Look at the date for when I was conceived. What's it say?"

Peter picked the diary up and began to look. "Hmm... DC."

You nodded. "And the date before." You looked at him.

"Meeting in DC at noon." He frowned slightly.

"And, the date after?"

"DC." He shrugged looking up. "Wait- How can your dad- I- What does that mean?"

You let out another sigh. "That, he was in Washington DC at the time, I was convinced." Peter stared up at you with wide eyes. You nodded. "Yeah, I know. Daddy ain't mine." You sat back. "And that's not the cherry on top."

Peter frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I found this letter, to my mom in my dad's things, look-" You pulled it out of the back of your 'dads' diary and pointed to who it was from. "-Tony."

"Mr. Stark?"

Emily,

Please believe me when I say this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. Know I love you, I always have. I wish I could be the one to call you wife but I'm not. What we shared, was special, even if it was one night. It can never happen again, my love, it's for the best. You deserve a happy life, with George and, your baby.

I'm sorry. I love and miss you.

Tony x

"What the fu-"

"I KNOW!" You nodded standing up, your hands flying up in the air. You let out a deep breath. "May got any booze? I need a drink."

"Oh, yeah, kitchen," He pointed, re-reading the letter. "This is so, weird man, I mean-" Peter's cell ringing stopped him midsentence. "Oh, Mr. Stark is-" Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the picture of Tony's caller ID before glancing over to where you were in the kitchen. It hit him. "OHMYGOD!" He called out and jumped up, scaring you in the process.

"WHAT?"

"Your dad!" He shouted as he held his cell out, Tony's face flashing up.

"What are you-" Your eyes widened as you caught on to what he was saying. "OHMYGOD!" You shouted, letting go of the bottle of wine you'd found, it and it's contents smashing across the tiled floor. "TONY'S MY DAD!" You cried. "How? I mea-"

Peter stood in silence as he watched you pace the living room, muttering none-sense to yourself. He noticed his cell had stopped calling so he stepped forwards, reaching a comforting hand out to place on your arm only to stop.

"Y/N-" Peter let out a gasp, his hand grabbing at his hair in pain. "What the-"

You noticed Peter's discomfort, forgetting your minor 'mid-life' crisis. "Peter? What's wrong?" You asked, taking a hold of his arm. "Peter?"

He shook his head before turning to face the door behind him. "I'm not sure."


	17. Chapter 17

"Maybe, she doesn't want to be found." Sam tried to reason as he shrugged his shoulders quickly holding his hands up when everyone quickly gave him an unimpressed look. "I'm just saying."

Steve hummed in response, not really paying attention as he stared over to where Bucky was stood out in the hallway, pacing the floor. He was beginning to worry if they didn't find you soon, Bucky might snap.

As soon as Steve had stepped out of your room, he'd ordered everyone to drop what they were doing. Tony was in the lab with Bruce mapping your latest locations, cross-checking footage whilst Nat and Rhodey were searching CCTV and your call history, anything to help. Sam was trying to help but all he seemed to do was put his foot in it, hence why Bucky was out in the hallway, he was already close to punching Sam.

The sound of Steve's cell broke him from his worrying thoughts. He let out a deep sigh as he pulled it out of his back pocket, frowning as Peter's name flashed up on the screen.

Steve cleared his throat as he answered. "This isnt-"

"Steve!" Your panicked voice filled the line.

"Y/N? Doll? Talk to me."

"I need you. Please."

Steve's mouth went dry, the sheer panic in your voice made him feel sick. "Bucky!" Steve called out for him, catching the attention of the others.

The moment their eyes met through the glass wall, Bucky knew something was wrong. He could see the fear in Steve's eyes, something was wrong with their girl.

"Cap, we've got a problem!" Tony announced as he and Bruce walked in through the door, Bucky following.

"Yeah, I know. Doll, I'm putting you on speakerphone."

"Put it up, F.R.I.D.A.Y," Tony ordered the AI as Steve put you on speaker. Everyone gathered around the large screen, Peter's hands appeared in front of them, moving and webbing the apartment door.

"What are we looking at?" Steve turned to face Tony.

"A live feed from Peter's suit," Bruce explained. "Peter says someone's trying to get in."

"Who?" Bucky asked.

"Hydra." You answered over the phone.

"Doll?" Bucky called out to you.

"Yeah, Buck," You answered, raising your free hand as you came into view on the screen. "I'm fine, although, I'm not sure for how much longer." You glanced at the door.

Steve let out a deep sigh. "Right, we've gotta act quick. If that is Hydra, we all know what they'll do." He turned to face Tony. "Stark, you're the fastest we have to reach them in time, GO!"

"Got it!"

Steve turned to the screen. "Peter, get Y/N out of there and keep her safe."

"Fire escape. We can use that." Peter answered taking a hold of your hand and pulling you down the hall.

Steve turned his attention to the others. "Sam, get the others and start up the quinjet," Steve ordered everyone. He waited for them to leave before turning to Bucky. "She'll be okay."

Bucky nodded. "How can you say that? If it is Hydra and they get a hold of her, we might as well say goodbye to her. They'll use her, Steve-"

"Hey," Steve placed his hands on Bucky's shoulders, giving them a gentle rub in a reassuring way. "Nothing like that is going to happen to her, understand? She's not stupid, Bucky, we taught her well. C'mon, let's go."  
\---------------  
You ran as fast as your now bare feet would carry you, your heels having been ditched the moment Peter made you climb down the fire escape. Peter wasn't far behind you doing all he could to keep you safe.

"LOOK OUT!"

You heard Peter yelling but before you could even register what was going on a flash of red had landed in front of you, protecting you from the new bout of gunmen.

"Peter, get her safe!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

Before you could even protest Peter had you practically thrown over his shoulder. "PETER!" You closed your eyes, suddenly very aware of the fact you were swinging in the air. "Don't drop me." You warned Peter nervously.

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry, Y/N, I'll keep you-" He didn't get to finish, an explosion mid air caused you and Peter to crash land.

You could barely hear anything other than a constant ringing as you laid on the cold concrete. Your head was throbbing as you began to slowly stir. You must have really hit it hard because for a brief moment you forget where you were. Your mind playing tricks on you, had you thinking you were back to when you were a child, looking up to your father as he approached you smiling - no, smirking. He knelt down in front of you and brushed some of your fallen hair out of your face before he spoke.

"You really are a daddy's girl, aren't you?"

You let out a painful cry as he grabbed a hold of your upper arm and pulled you to your feet.

You weren't dreaming.

The haze broke and a sudden rush of noise hit you. You could hear Steve and Bucky shouting for you as they ran towards you.

Then there was Tony. He stared, mouth agape in front of you. He was so lost in his own head he didn't hear Steve ordering for your immediate release.

"It can't, be?" Tony muttered, his eyes moving to meet your frightened ones.

Steve frowned confused. "Stark? You know this guy?"

"Of course he knows me, don't you, Anthony?" Tony gulped, nodding his head. The words wouldn't leave his mouth as he stared at the man he'd been mourning for the last 13 years. "Go on, tell them who I am." The man shook you from your daze, pushing the gun he held into your side making you whimper.

The sound broke Bucky's heart as he watched you. He made a move towards you but Steve grabbed a hold of him, holding him back.

"M-My, my, dad."

"But we both know that's not true, don't we?" He hissed in your ear, his glare firmly set on Tony. "Tell your friends to go, we need to talk."

Tony shook his head. "You know, that can't happen, George. Not whilst you're still holding a gun to her."

"Fine. Then you come to me." George ordered him. Tony began to step forwards but quickly stopped when George raised the gun to your head. "No suit, Stark, just you."

"Why? So you can kill me?"

George shook his head laughing. "I'm not going to kill you. Promise."

Tony raised his eyebrow at him. "Forgive me if I don't believe you." He held his hands up as he stepped out his suit ignoring Steve's protest and began to slowly walk towards you.

George clicked his tongue as he shook his head. "You mean the whole faking my death thing, that was nothing." He shrugged.

"Nothing? We mourned you!" You hissed.

"Don't blame me." George pointed wrathfully at Tony. "It was all down to him that happened."

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps having an affair with my wife and fathering my child, is Just Cause," George shouted, his hold tightening on you.

Tony's face paled. "It, it wasn't-"

"You took, everything, from me. You couldn't handle the fact she'd picked me, could you? We were happy, and you, you had to go and ruin it. You had to have her, give her what I couldn't."

"George, I swear, it meant-"

"DON'T! Don't stand there and lie to me, Tony." George let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes briefly.

Steve took the opportunity to give everyone orders, he had to get you out of there without harm.

"You took everything from me, without even knowing and that, that's what killed me most..." He cleared his throat as he stood up straight, pressing the gun once more against your temple. "So, I'll take everything from you." George let out a deep chuckle turning his face so he could press a soft kiss to your cheek, ignoring the pathetic little pleas coming from you as your nails dug into his forearm before he whispered. "M'sorry."

"NOW CLINT!" Steve yelled.

The archer took aim and fired on the Captain's command, sending an arrow into the back of your capture. He cried out in agony letting his hold on you, slip. You pushed back and began to run towards Tony, your safety. George fell to the floor screaming as he raised his gun up in Tony's direction.

BANG!

Silence... Blood...

"To-Tony?" Your bottom lip quivered as you looked into his big brown eyes as your tears slowly fell.

"Shh, I'm here... It's okay, Y/N, it's going to be okay." Tony quickly brushed his tears away as he held you, his hands covered in blood. Your blood. "Shh, I've got you."


	18. Chapter 18

You laid on the gurney silently as you watched the world move around you as you drifted in and out of consciousness as the medical team wheeled you from the Quinjet and to the medic bay. It almost felt as if you were dreaming, you were desperate to call out to those around you but it was as if you were paralyzed. You were only able to make out a few things that were said between the Doctors above you, 'Shot in the shoulder', 'artery severed' and 'Losing blood- move quickly'. It didn't sound good but none of that scared you as much as what you heard when you were being pushed through the doors to the operating theatre, near to passing out completely.

"Tony, you can't just leave! Tony! Stop! TONY!"

The last thing you saw was the bright lights above you before the darkness over to you once more.

\--------------------

Bucky sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair as he finally succumbed to his tiredness, his head lulled back as soft snores fell from his mouth. Steve paced the small expanse of the floor at the bottom of your bed, his arms folded over his chest as he tapped his index finger repeatedly against his stubbled chin. His eyes kept returning to the blood bag that was beside your bed, pumping blood back into you. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he thought about it, thought about his blood giving you life. You'd lost a life-threatening amount of blood before and during the surgery on your shoulder that required a blood transfusion, it just so happened that your blood type was a match to Steve's.

"Ste-" Steve looked up at the sound of your groggy voice. "Ste-"

"Hey, shh," Steve quickly stepped around the bed as he watched your eyes slowly open, full of tiredness and pain. He passed you the glass of water from the small table, smiling softly as you thankfully sipped away. "Hey, sleepyhead," He cooed as he sat in the seat on the opposite side to Bucky's, he reached out and placed his hand on your knee. "How are you feeling?"

You let out a small croak. "Li-Like death's crotch."

Steve chuckled taking back the glass, glad to hear your voice after so long of being worried he never would hear it again. "If you say so," He smiled at you but it only lasted for a second or so. "God, you scared me, doll." He let out a deep sigh, dropping his head forwards.

"Me too," Bucky groaned as he stretched his sore limbs from where he had been sat in the uncomfortable chair. "God, my back is killing me,"

You let out a small giggle. "Well, you are an old man, Buck,"

Steve's head fell back as he let out a loud laugh as Bucky shook his head and began grinning at you. "I see your cheekiness is unharmed." He said as he reached out and took your hand in his right one.

Steve nodded. "Oh, yeah," He reached across and placed his on top of yours so the three of you were touching. "The same can't be said for your shoulder," He let out a soft sigh. "I'm afraid, doll, you're on bed rest of the next six weeks,"

Your eyes widened a little. "Six weeks? But-"

"No, buts," Steve argued giving you a stern look. "You're not like us, babygirl, you need time to mend and to get better." He whispered soothingly as he ran his knuckles over your cheek. "So, no rigorous moving-"

"You mean just for her, right?"

"Bucky," You giggled pulling your hand out of their hold to playfully slap his head.

"Idiot," Steve rolled his eyes with a laugh.  
\--------------------  
You finally managed to convince both Steve and Bucky to go get some proper sleep when you felt yourself beginning to feel sleepy a couple of hours later, after all it was the early hours of the morning.

When you awoke some time later feeling a hell of a lot better, almost as if you hadn't been shot, you were surprised to find you weren't alone.

"I thought you were gone?" You groaned.

Tony shook his head slowly, standing up from where he was sat in the shadows and moved closer to you. "Who told you That? Your lover boys."

"I heard Steve shout after you... Before I passed out. I thought," You took a deep breath, your bottom lip quivering. "You left me," You sobbed, your free hand ivering your mouth.

"No," Tony quickly defended himself, sitting in a chair beside you. "I mean, yes, I did but with Steve, but I wasn't running,"

"So where have you been, Tony?"

"What happened to me being your daddy?" Tony tried to joke but you grimanced at his phrasing. "What? Is the idea of me being your father that repulsive?"

"Of course not, To-" You shook your head with a sigh. "Since I was a kid, I've always, thought of you like a father, wanted you to be, even. I guess, in some way, I always knew you were just more. I always felt like, I dunno, you loved me more than him and... I always wanted to make you proud, I never cared about him. I'm glad he's not my dad and you are, Ton- dad," You began smiling at him. "But, I will never, call you daddy, understand?"

Tony nodded with a chuckle. "Why? I kind of like the sound of it," He smirked sitting back in his seat.

You rolled your eyes. "So does, James," You huffed under your breath.

"Ew," Tony's face paled slightly hearing you, making you blush with embarrassment. "Never call me that, understand?" He pointed at you like a scolding father would.

You nodded keeping your eyes fixed on the bedsheets. "So, hmm, where did, you, hmm, go?"

Tony cleared his throat. "I needed time to think," He admitted leaning forwards. "Seeing your fath- George, again, and learning about us and you, getting shot... I needed to breath, Y/N. Selfish, I know but-"

"It's fine, dad, you're here now and that's all that matters." You smiled at him.

Tony looked at you with tears welling in his eyes. "You, you called me dad,"

"I know,"

Tony nodded slowly with a smile, his eyes moving to where your shoulder was covered in a bandage. "How does it feel? Painful I bet,"

You glanced down the best you could before shaking your head. "Nah, hardly can tell I've been shot," You chuckled half jokingly. "Actually, thinking about it, it doesn't feel normal,"

"How so?"

"Like, I've never been shot."


	19. Chapter 19

"What's the diagnosis, Doc?" Tony asked Bruce as he fiddled with a pen, walking back and forth beside where the two of you were sat at your desk.

Bruce took his glasses off as he let out a deep sigh. "She's not sick, Tony," He stated.

Tony scoffed as he came to a stop. "Duh, the healed bullet wound is a pretty obvious clue to that, Banner,"

"Tony," You let out a light sigh as you turned your attention back to Bruce. "What he means, Bruce, is what's going on?"

Bruce nodded. "It appears that the Super-Soldier serum that was lacing Steve's blood as for some reason, decided it was going to repair any damaged cells in your body. Including the ones that were from... Hmm... You know..." He stopped talking as he approached the subject of 'your father'.

You rolled your eyes nodding. "So, you're saying, what, exactly? I'm becoming a super soldier?"

You frowned. Ugh, bulging biceps was not a look you could pull off.

"Unlikely," Bruce gave you a reassuring smile as he continued. "You haven't received enough serum to completely transform you, just enough for it to affect your health."

"Oh," You nodded slowly. "So, how long will it last?"

Bruce shrugged. "I haven't a clue,"

Tony scoffed again, dramatically throwing his hands up. "Some help you are," You rolled your eyes at him as Bruce grabbed your file.

"It's hard to say. If it was just because of Steve's blood, then it would have worked its way out of your system by now but it's not. The serum as modified itself to your DNA, it's helping your body, it's in your system now. I literally have no idea if it's a permanent thing or not. I don't even know if it'll heal new injuries or not." He huffed, dropping the file back onto the table. "Has everything completely healed now?"

You nodded. "No scar from the bullet wound or anything," You shrugged your shoulder that you were shot in as if to prove a point.

Not even two weeks after being shot and you were back to normal, better than before actually.

"Stab her," Tony remarked from beside you.

You scoffed and shook your head as you turned to look at him.

"What?" He shrugged. "We'd know if the serum was still healing you because in a couple of hours it will have healed, right, Doc?" Tony explained, idiotically.

"Hmm..." Bruce paused as he ran his hand over the back of his head before reluctantly nodding. "Sure, I mean, a pinprick would work just as well-"

"Nah," He quickly dismissed the idea, "that will heal too, quickly," Tony shook his head as he turned on the spot and headed for Bruce's medical equipment. You raised an eyebrow as you listened to him clanging utensils about, worried. "It needs to be a real wound to really be able to test-"

"You are not, stabbing me!" You jumped up as he turned around with a scalpel in his hand.

"Oh, c'mon, it won't hurt," Tony made his way towards you as you stood behind Bruce for protection. "Just a little stab, that's all,"

"Tony, I don't think this is such a good idea," Bruce held his hands up trying to stay out of it as Tony continued to try and 'help'.

"Knock it off!" Steve bounded into the lab like a man on a mission.

FRIDAY had notified him as soon as Tony's ridiculous idea to stab you a little had left his mouth. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but he knew what Tony was like, hell, he once poked Bruce to try and wake-up the big guy, so Steve was quick to drop his weights in the middle of his work out and come to your rescue, as it were.

"SON OF A BITCH!" You cried out after Tony had victoriously caught your hand with the scalpel.

You screwed your hand up as blood began to pour out of the large cut across your palm. "Shit!" You hissed out as you sat in your chair, accepting Bruce's help.

"Damn it, Tony," Steve growled as he crossed the lab to where you were. He took one look at your hand and spun around to face Tony, angry. "Why are you so irresponsible, Tony?"

"Relax, Cap, I did it on purpose," Tony clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder as he walked past him and around to the other side of you. "Come get me in a few hours when it's healed," He smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead. "Papa loves ya'," You rolled your eyes with a little giggle at his smugness.

"Tony?" Steve called after him, confused. "You can't just leave," He frowned as he watched Tony saunter out of the lab as if nothing had happened. "What's going on, Y/N?" He asked as he looked back to you.

You quickly looked away from him, silently debating with yourself whether you should tell him or not. You were scared if you were being honest, you knew what Steve was like if he thought something was his fault.

"Hmm... Bruce, can you give us a minute," Steve used his stern Captain tone.

"S-Sure," Bruce nodded as he moved your hand that was still bleeding over to Steve before he made a hasty retreat out of the lab.

He shook his head slowly as he took in a deep breath, dropping into the seat Bruce had been sitting in. "I gotta say, when FRIDAY said Tony was wanting to stab you, I wasn't sure what to expect, but this," He softly took a hold of your hand, lifting the swab up briefly. His brow knitted together as he saw the blood still weeping. "Wasn't it," He pressed the swab back to your palm. "What's going on, Y/N?" His sweet and calming tone hugged you, putting a small smile on your face.

"Don't be mad," You started, looking up to meet his worried gaze. "I promise, it's nothing bad, okay?" You spoke softly as you reached out to him.

He nodded taking your other hand. "Okay,"

"Bruce has been running some tests on me over the last week or so,"

"What? Why? Baby, are you ok-"

"Steve," You huffed slightly, placing your hand over his mouth. "What did I just say. Shh," You hushed his muffling as he tried to speak into your hand. "When I received my blood transfusion from you, the Super-Soldier serum came with it and is now in my system. All of the wounds I received from, hmm, you know,"

Steve nodded. "Everything is, healed?"

"Yeah, it is,"

"So, are you, becoming, like me and Buck?" He asked with a worried look as he glanced back down to your injured hand.

You shook your head. "Not enough of the serum has entered my system for that to happen but, enough for it to heal any sign of damaged cells. How long it'll be there is, a hard one to figure out," You shrugged. "Hence, Tony thinking he should stab me," You let out a small chuckle. "Idiot,"

Steve frowned. "That's not the word I'd use, but sure,"

You giggled smacking your hand against his shoulder. "Hey, that's my dad,"

Steve looked up with a creased brow. "Yeah, and he stabbed you,"

You let out a small sigh. "Steve, don't start,"

"Y/N, this is a joke to him. It's been what, two weeks since you found out and, he hasn't even done anything, remotely, father-ish with you,"

"I'm not a child, Steve. I don't need him to do anything 'father-ish'. He can't exactly teach me to ride a bike or take me to ballet classes, can he?" You snapped getting up from your chair. "There's no prom date or a first date with a guy he has to approve. There's no teaching me to drive or telling me bedtime stories. I'm 30, Steve, I've missed out on everything 'father-ish' now," You let out a soft as you turned away from him. "M'sorry,"

Steve closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. "Baby," He moved up behind you, slowly wrapping his arms around you from behind. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this?"

You shook your head. "Because it's stupid," You wrapped your arms around his. "Nothing has changed, has it?"

"Y/N, you just found out Tony is your biological father, that's a pretty big, change," He smiled against your temple. "You're allowed to feel like you've missed out on time with him," He squeezed his arms tighter around you. "You know you can talk to us, right? We love you, Y/N," He pressed a loving kiss to your hairline.

You nodded with a small smile. "I know, and I love you too," You turned your head and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "Thank you,"

\----------

"This is stupid," Bucky grumbled beside Steve as he fiddled with the sleeve if his tux jacket.

Steve let out a heavy sigh, nodding as he turned to look at him. "Yes, it is, but we're doing this for -"

"Y/N," Bucky cut Steve off. "I know, I know," He nodded. "But a prom?" He frowned dramatically.

Steve chuckled as he turned to face Bucky, resting his hand gently on Bucky's shoulder. "It's themed, Buck, and Tony's idea," He reminded.

"After you spoke to him, which by the way, Y/N is going to kick your butt for," Bucky smirked slightly at the image.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever, it'll be fun," Bucky let out a sigh as he frowned, sensing there was something he wasn't saying to him. "What's wrong, Bucky?"

"Nothing," He shook his head.

"Bull," Steve scoffed. "Tell me what's wrong, Bucky," He whispered as he moved his hand to under Bucky's chin, lifting his head so they were looking at each other. "Please," He gave Bucky a soft pleading look, similar to the big puppy-eyed one you had mastered but not quite as good.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh, lowering his head again. "There's nothing wrong, okay, this is all great," He said as he tugged at the front of his tux. "You look," He puffed out some air as he eyed Steve, not subtly licking his lips in the process making Steve blush a little. "And I'm sure, Y/N, is going to be-"

"Smoking," Steve teased, although he was agreeing. Bucky was looking just as fine.

Bucky cracked a small smirk as he nodded. "Right... but, why do we have to do this with, everyone around? They're going to be staring at us and, asking questions and, I don't really like the idea of sharing the two of you, with that lot and, I swear to fuckin' God, if Sam or that stupid Pietro start to make jokes and ruin this for us, I'm gonna-"

Steve crashed his lips against Bucky's as he cupped the back of his head, holding him in place as he passionately kiss him. Bucky opened his mouth, their tongues began to fight for dominance as Bucky reached out and grabbed ahold of Steve's tux.

After a few moments, Steve pulled back with a cocky grin as Bucky tried to chase his mouth. "All those things are true, Buck," He smiled lovingly at him as he moved his hands to cup his face. "But, you're not alone, okay? The three of us will do this as a team, a unit... A family, okay?"

Bucky nodded. "A family, yeah, I like the sound of that," He smiled softly. "Thanks, Punk," He punched Steve's shoulder softly.

Steve chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Jerk," He leaned forward pressing his forehead against Bucky's. "You know, she's going to be thinking the exact same thing, right?"

Bucky nodded. "Yeah, I know," He grinned before leaning in and pressing another kiss to Steve's lips.

Before the two of them could get too carried away, Tony yanked the door open, letting out a dramatic sigh as he rolled his eyes. "Please, stop," Steve and Bucky pulled away from each other blushing as they turned to face Tony. "You're ruining this for me,"

"How so, Tony?" Steve asked as he walked into your room, glancing around and failing to find you.

"Well," Tony began as he walked into your bedroom and over to your desk where he had a bottle of scotch already opened and poured, "usually, when a father meets his daughter's prom date, it's some school kid who he has to worry about defiling his daughter," He frowned as he turned to face the two super soldiers, taking back his scotch. "I have you two to think about, at the same time, with her,"

Steve rolled his eyes as he turned to look at Bucky, surprised to find him smirking.

"Look, try to keep the touching to a minimum, would ya'. In fact, neither of you, put your grubby little hands on my little girl, got it?"

Steve and Bucky looked back over to Tony, smirking. "How long have you been practicing that, Stark?" Bucky asked.

Tony began grinning. "All day, damn it, I so wanted you to answer back so I could go, 'You talkin' to me?'." He said in his best Robert De Niro voice.

"This is so stupid," All three men turned their attention towards you as you stepped out of your ensuite, pulling the front of your gown up a touch more. You looked up at the silence, your eyes widened and your mouth went dry as you stared at your 'prom dates'. Fuck, yes!

"Hi, Sweetheart," Steve smiled warmly at you as the three of you stepped closer to each other as if you were being magnetically drawn together.

Bucky nodded with his own smile as he took in your breathtaking appearance. "Hey, doll, you look," He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as his smile grew. "You look,"

"Beautiful," Steve finished for him, grinning.

You smiled back at the pair of them, thanking them. "You guys look..." You tried to think of the right word, eyeing them from top to damn, look at those asses. "Smoking," You teased them.

"Oh, God," Tony groaned as he poured himself another drink. "Please, just get on with it," He begged.

"There's nothing left to do, loser," You laughed at him as you looked over your shoulder to him.

Steve breathed in deeply as he took hold of Bucky's hand, nodding. Bucky smiled back, glancing over to Tony who gave a nod of his head, his own smile tugging at his lips.

"I've been talking to those two idiots," Tony began as he gestured to Steve and Bucky. "And, we've decided, that, you and I are going to, take a break from being Avengers. If it's okay with you, of course, I'd like us to spend some real-time together as, father and daughter," Tony smiled warmly at you.

Tears prickle your eyes as you nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course that's okay... Dad," You rushed over to him and wrapped your arms around him. "Thank you,"

Tony shook his head as he whispered, "I love you, kid," He squeezed you close as he kissed the top of your head.

"I love you too," You grinned stepping back from him. "You two are-" You let out a loud gasp as you turned to face Steve and Bucky.

The pair of them were knelt down on one knee, each holding a ring box with a shimmering rock inside and matching teary smiles as they looked up at you.

Steve took in a nervous breath. "That's not the only thing we've been talking about," He grinned up at you.

"Yeah, can you guess what?" Bucky chuckled, nudging Steve with his elbow, putting a giant grin on your face as you nodded.

"I think so,"


	20. Chapter 20

Finally, after what felt like hours of tedious small talk and many congratulations from your close friends, the three of you were able to sneak away from the party. Tony had dragged you there as he huffed dramatically, 'I spent far too much money for you three to not even make it, ugh, don't, I'm gonna be sick at the thought of you two slobbering all over, ugh'.

Steve's mouth fell open as his head fell back in pleasure. You hummed around his cock as you sucked up and down his length, pumping the shaft all the while you rode Bucky's backward.

"Fuck, sweetheart," Bucky moaned, watching your ass move up and down as you bounced on his cock. He reached out and grabbed ahold of your cheeks, squeezing them firmly, knowing how much you loved it when he was rough with them. "So good to us,"

Steve nodded with a deep groan, "God," The wet sounds you were making around his cock were so hot. His grip in your hair tightened as he pushed you further on his cock. He lifted his had as he heard Bucky moan out loudly. "Fuck... You both look so-"

"Fucking good," Bucky moaned loudly as you squeezed your pussy around his cock. Bucky slapped his right hand hard against your ass cheek as he raised his hips to meet yours roughly.

"FUUCK!" You cried out, pulling off Steve's cock as Bucky's cock hit deeper.

Bucky grabbed your hips in a vice-like grip, snapping his hips upwards repeatedly hitting your G-spot. "Ah, fuck baby girl, so good,"

Steve watched the two of you as he jerked his own cock, licking his lips as he watched your tits bounce in time with Bucky's thrusts. He watched the layer of sweat form on your bodies as you both moaned out in pleasure loudly. You leaned back, resting your hands on Bucky's forearms. The new angle causing Bucky's cock to fill you in an all-new and delicious way.

"Yes! Oh, God, yes!" You cried out as your orgasm shook your core.

Bucky let out a deep growl, stilling his movements as his own orgasm ripped through him, his warm cum filling you up once more. "Fuck," He let out a deep sigh before letting out a sharp hiss as Steve suddenly pulled you off his cock. "Damn it, Stevie," He growled in annoyance.

Steve ignore Bucky as he manhandled you, dropping you onto the bed as he gripped your thighs, ramming his cock inside your already used pussy. The pair of you let out a pleasured cry, turning into heavy breathing as Steve slammed his cock into your cum filled hole.

"Oh, shit," Bucky licked his bottom lip as he watched Steve fuck you, his hand stroking his cock lightly.

"Oh, fuck," Steve watched the cum leak out of you as he pushed his cock in and out of you. "Gonna fill you up, so, full of cum, baby girl!" He growled.

You nodded whimpering, clawing at anything you could. A few more thrusts of his hips and Steve was cumming inside of you, pulling you over the edge with him and shortly after Bucky was cuming all over his stomach. The three of you barely fitted on Steve's bed as you fell against one another in a panting heap.

You laid between your two soldiers, your head on Steve's shoulder as your legs tangled with Bucky's. Steve played with your hand as you trailed your fingertips over Bucky's abs, the three of you smiling tiredly up at the ceiling.

"We need a bigger bed," You giggled, noticing how Bucky's legs were hanging off the edge along with Steve's on the other side.

Steve's chest rumbled with a low chuckle, "I think, we need a bigger place,"

"Definitely a bigger shower, "Bucky sighed, his left hand laying over your thigh.

You raised your eyebrow at him, "Why? It's built for Steve to be in there,"

"Yeah, but not for you, me and Steve to have sex in there,"

"Buck," Steve tutted, making you both laugh. "Speaking of showering, I think we best get cleaned up, don't you?" He slowly pushed himself up the best he could without falling off the edge of the bed.

"Okay..." Bucky agreed, sitting up and scooping you up with him, smiling as you let out a surprised giggle, "But your butt is against the wall the time. Sick of the damn thing getting stuck to it,"

"Damn it, Buck,"

You burst out laughing as the two men began teasing one another. These two beautiful, adonis' and playful idiots were going to be your husbands!

"I love you," You grinned, pressing a kiss to Bucky's cheek as he put you back on your feet. You turned to Steve, reaching out for you as he moved closer to you. "And I love you too,"

He leaned down to kiss your lips lightly, "I think, we love you too, right, Buck?"

Bucky hummed, pressing a light kiss to your bare shoulder, "Possibly," He smiled, looking up to Steve. "You too,"

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, "Thanks, Jerk,"

"Fiance, I think you'll find," Bucky grinned, proudly.

\----------

"Shh, hey," Steve cooed as he held you in his arms, his large hand cradled the back of your head as you sobbed into his chest. "Why are you crying, baby girl?"

You shook your head, "I'm just, going to miss you, Cap,"

Steve smiled, "And I'm going to miss you too, baby girl, but this isn't goodbye, right?" You shook your head, pulling back from him. He reached up and cradled your face in his hands, his thumbs wiping your tears away. "You'll be back in a month or so,"

You nodded, "I know," You smiled before pressing a kiss to his lips, your eyes closed as you tried to remember how they felt against yours. "I love you,"

He smiled gently, "I know. I love you too,"

You turned to Bucky smiling, "I love you too,"

He rolled his eyes dramatically, "Are you still here?" He teased, wrapping his arms around you. "I love you too, baby girl," He pressed a soft kiss to your temple. "Don't worry, okay, we'll be fine for a few... days, without you,"

Steve chuckled, "I think, we'll last a little longer than that, Buck,"

You nodded, "You'll last longer than me, I'm stuck with him for weeks," You nodded over your shoulder to where Tony was standing behind you, waiting for you to finish your goodbyes.

"Hey, I heard that young lady,"

You rolled your eyes. A soft smile filling your face as you looked back at them, "I'll miss you,"

Both men nodded, slipping their arms around each other's waist as they watched you take a step back from them.

"We know," Bucky smiled, "Now, go and have fun,"

Steve smiled as he looked over to Tony, nodding, "With your dad,"


End file.
